Lost Sister
by Tarya 13
Summary: Harry wasn't the first one chosen to defeat Voldemort. There was one other before him. But does this Chosen One have a happy ending? Or will prophecy only end in tragedy? A/U. Rewritten, I added more.
1. Chapter 1

The cell door groaned and screeched as an Auror opened it, throwing the convict into the dirty square room. Charles jumped to his feet and tossed himself at the bars just as the Auror slammed the door shut, a look of disgust on his face. "I don't belong here! I'm innocent I tell you!" He shouted down the hallway, his voice echoing off the black stone walls. He groaned and leaned his head against the bars.

"Save your breath." a voice rasped. Charles turned to search his confines for the voice. In the darkness of the cell, he nearly missing the gaunt figure huddled in the corner. His gray and black clothes were tattered, and he shivered with cold. His black hair hung in dank curls around his face, and his body raked with coughs. Slowly, Charles lowered himself to the ground, watching the figure warily.

"Who are you?" Charles asked suspiciously. The figure looked up, the face barely that of a man.

"Sirius. Sirius Black." he grunted, and shifted himself on the stones. "Or that's who I was before I came here." Sirius looked at the new inmate with sunken gray eyes. "And who are you?"

"Charles. Charles Hazely. They say I aided You-Know-Who." Charles scoffed, and shifted uncomfortably on the cold floor. Sirius chuckled darkly.

"They said the same thing about me. It seems they are running low on inmates again," Sirius raised his voice. "tossing innocents into this black hole 'cose they aint got no one else to torture."

"Shut up you bloomin' coward." a sharp voice echoed off the stones. Sirius let out a short laugh.

"What are you even here for?" Charles asked. Sirius looked at the new man incredulously.

"I'd have to start from the beginning, for you to really understand it all." Sirius murmured, rubbing his palms against the grimy cloth of his shorts.

"I think we've got the time." Charles murmured, opening his hands palms up and looking pointedly around.

"Alright then. I suppose it was the last day of my seventh year at Hogwarts."

* * *

James, Remus, Peter and I sat in our Dormitory, cheering to each other for making it through our seventh year alive, and with minimal detention's. We made a toast to one another and attempted to chug down our third glass of butterbeer which we had commandeered from the kitchens via James' invisibility cloak.

"Well men!" James called, stepping up onto a chair. I laughed with the other boy's as he swayed drunkenly on his temporary pedestal. "We did it. We made it through seven years of essay's, potion class, and detentions." he thrust his mug into the air, and I dove for the other side of my bed to avoid a butterbeer shower. "If we can live through that, we can live through anything. To us!"

"To us!" I echoed, holding my glass up in the air.

"Jolly good!" Peter squeaked. Our glasses chinked as we cracked them together. I chugged down the last of my butterbeer before sighing and setting the empty mug on the bedside table. The other boys chatted animatedly with one another as I sat down quietly, picking at the frayed end of my sleeve. Remus made his way over to me and sat down, throwing his arm rather haphazardly around my shoulder.

"What's on your mind old boy?" he asked. I blinked and looked at each of my three friends.

"We'll be graduating tomorrow, and not a one of us knows what we want to be when we're old enough." I let my gaze fall to the floor, and I studied a rather intricate knot next to the toe of my shoe. The room was silent as the other three sobered up. James let out a long sigh and set his mug down next to mine.

"Look at you." he began in a joking tone. "Are you going serious on us Sirius?" James chuckled lightly at his little joke. I laughed, shaking my head at him.

"Trying to be." It's rather hard when I've got the Three Stooges drunk off butterbeer hanging around."

"I want to be a teacher! There. I'm taken care of." Remus called out. He hiccupped once and fell back across the mattress. I rolled my eyes and scooted to the foot of the bed, grimacing when I realized it was still sopping wet with butterbeer.

"I've always wanted to be an Auror." James nodded once.

"You would." I snorted, then noticed Peter wringing his hands together nervously. "If you don't know Peter, it's just fine. I was only curious."

"You'd make a great reporter!" Remus shouted, sitting up swiftly, his fawn colored hair falling into his scarred face. Peter jumped, startled by the sudden movement from his seemingly unconscious friend.

"Yeah." Peter chuckled nervously. "I suppose I would huh." he grinned cheekily down at the floor, content with the suggestion.

"That leaves you out Sirius." James chuckled, causing me to look up. "You asked the question, and I think it's only fitting that you answer it." He scolded. I thought it over for a moment.

"I suppose I'd like to be an Auror as well." I shrugged, and grabbed my mug from the table. "I think it's all these teacher's drilling into us the importance of our futures ." James copied me and we looked at each other for one long moment before both diving for the half empty pitcher at the same time. A knock on the door caused us to look up from our bantering.

"May I come in?" came a soft voice I knew only too well. Melody Potter stuck her head through the doorway and smiled. I could only wonder how she made my heart stop every time she did that. I saw James shrug out of the corner of my eye.

"Your already halfway in, so... why not." He bent over in a mock bow and Melody pushed the door open with her foot. She balanced a cake in one hand and four plates with forks laying precariously on the top balanced in the other. Melody swept past me, her arm brushing mine. I reached up and tried to rub away the painless stinging the brief contact had caused. She set the cake down next to the butterbeer pitcher and placed the plates next to the cake.

"I could hear you all down in the common room, and I thought it best to shut you up. This was supposed to be for tomorrow, but I figured. Anything to give the other students some peace and quiet before they have to go home." She grinned. I smiled and nodded my thanks.

"Looks great Melody." Remus said soberly, all goofiness gone.

"Eh." she shrugged, and put her hands on her hips. I took that moment to study her. Not that I didn't know what she looked like. But at fifteen, she already stood nearly as tall as me. Her black hair curled around her shoulders, carelessly tossed back from her face. Thick lashes framed her twinkling blue eyes that seemed to captivate me every time I gazed into their watery depths. She had gone from a clingy eleven year old, to a beautiful young woman that captivated me.

James stepped in front of her, cutting off my view, and wrapped her in a hug.

I blinked and let my gaze fall to the floor. James let her go and she punched his arm lightly. "And don't involve me in your silly little graduating prank."

"But Melody." Remus said with false innocence. "What makes you think that we would pull such a prank?" Melody threw him a scathing look and rolled her eyes.

"Don't stay up too late boys." she said, heading for the door.

"Okay _mom_." James threw after her. Melody scoffed and shut the door with a soft click.

"Melody make's the best cakes." Peter said, crumbs falling away from his mouth. Remus tried to relay his agreement through a mouthful, but it only came through as mumbles.

"Where are you going?" James asked as I grabbed a plate and dished a piece of cake onto it.

"I'm going to take this piece down to Melody." he raised an eyebrow. "She made it, she may as well taste it." I shrugged, and walked out the door. Down in the common room I found Melody leaning against the couch in front of the fireplace. Though it was summer, and the sun was just now setting behind the mountains, she had a nice little blaze crackling in the hearth. I padded across the soft carpet and flopped down on the couch cushions.

She pretended not to see me until she finished reading the paragraph in her book. When she was done, she placed her finger between the pages and looked up at me.

"I thought you may want a taste." I smiled, holding out the plate. She smiled in a way that made my heart stop, then beat faster when it started again. She took the plate softly, poking at it with her fork. "Thank you by the way. For the cake I mean." she glanced up at me. "You didn't have to do that."

"I thought I might do something nice for you guy's." she placed the bookmark in her book and set it on the floor. "Seeing as it is your last night here." she pulled herself up onto the couch next to me. "Will I see you this summer?" she asked conversationally.

"I have to come see James don't I?" I asked coolly, though my insides churned with anticipation. Melody simply shrugged.

"I suppose." she sighed. I tried to read her face, trying to figure out what she meant. "What do you plan on doing when you graduate?" she asked, taking a bite from the cake.

"Auror." I answered shortly. My head was spinning so fast I was surprised the word came out as clear as it did. Melody had chosen that moment to swallow, and she choked. I began to panic when she started coughing and wheezing. I patted her back and she swallowed slowly, her breathing returning to normal. I sighed, relieved.

"An auror?" She asked, moderately horrified. "But you..." She caught herself before she went on. I willed her to continue, but she didn't. I chuckled, trying to lighten the mood, and mussed her hair.

"Yes. James too." Melody looked up at me quickly. Obviously this was her first time hearing about this. She looked into the fire, her eyes reflecting the dancing flames. A lock of hair fell into her face and I reached out to tuck it behind her ear. My hand lingered by her face for a moment before I pulled it back. I stood and cleared my throat. "I'd better go before those butter beer drunk, sugar happy marauders notice I've been gone too long." I stood there awkwardly for a moment before turning towards the stairs.

"Sirius!" Melody called after me. Shivers flashed up my spine before I turned around, when I did Melody padded over to me and threw her arms around my shoulders, squeezing them tightly. "Don't get yourself killed." she whispered earnestly in my ear. Then she stepped back, her face flushed a beautiful shade of red. "And tell James the same thing. We don't need his ghost hanging around for all eternity. It would be marginally worse than Peeves." She giggled. I smiled softly.

"There could be some debate on that subject." I grinned mischievously. Melody rolled her eyes and patted my cheek, leaving a tingling feeling in my cheek.

"Go on Padfoot. Wouldn't want to miss the sugar high, before the crash." She turned towards the couch and resumed her spot in front of the fireplace. I felt a 'v' form between my eyebrows and I mulled over what had just passed. Suddenly, I found myself at the door, re-hearing. Over and over again only four words.

_"Don't get yourself killed."_

I tried to write the words off simply as worry for her older brother's best friend, but the way she had said it, the tone of her voice. The words seemed something more than that. I rolled my eyes and chuckled to myself. I opened the door and ducked out of the way just in time before a fork lodged itself into the door where my head had just been. "Okay!" I gasped. "Butter beer, cake, and three tired seventeen year old boy's. Not a good mixture." I growled, ripping the fork out of the door.


	2. Chapter 2

"How is this the story of how you were thrown in here?" Charles asked. Sirius growled at him.

"Do you want to hear the story or not?" he snapped. Charles, pursed his lips and nodded. "Alright."

"But who is the Melody girl your talking about. I don't remember ever hearing about her…"

"That's because it was never publicly announced until it was too late." Sirius swallowed thickly, his eyes glazed over with some horrible image. "And if you'd let me continue with the story, you'll find out." he snapped. Charles lowered his eyes abashedly and nodded. Sirius sighed and brushed his hair back from his face. "I guess the night passed peacefully enough, after my friends calmed down enough to go to sleep…"

* * *

The room was in shambles. Clothes, papers, and other various items were strewn everywhere. It was difficult to tell what went to who, but we did our best.

"James, do you have my comb?" Remus asked. James tossed Remus the small black comb and resumed gathering his things. It was the… well. We all called it the 'Last Minute Scramble.' Melody, and her best friend Lily Evans called it 'Procrastinating.' When they said that, we complained about them using big words. We finally got everything packed and put our trunks up on the bed, so they'd get put on the train, just like we did every year. I slung my bag over my shoulder and nodded to James.

"We're gonna go down and get some breakfast. Kay guys?" James said. Peter and Remus nodded, throwing clothes into their trunks. I headed out the door and trotted down the stairs, nearly colliding with Melody.

"Oh! Hey Sirius." She said quietly, a blush coloring her cheeks as I gripped her arm to keep her from falling. I grinned, and opened my mouth to reply when Lily came down the stairs.

"You ready to go to breakfast?" Lily asked, finally catching sight of James and I.

"Yeah." Melody answered, tucking her wand into her shoe and pulling her pant leg down over it.

"How can you walk with your wand in your shoe like that?" I asked her, raising an eyebrow. Melody shrugged.

"Keeps it out of the way I guess."

"May we escort you fine ladies on this fine morning?" James asked, mock bowing in Lily's direction. She scoffed and rolled her eyes, taking Melody's arm in hers.

"Hardly." She said, and they walked away. James stood, looked at me and we both shrugged, taking each others arm and walking after them. Melody and Lily knew we were following them and grinned at each other.

"Pig headed…" Melody scoffed.

"Ill-mannered…" Lily growled

"Pompous brats." they laughed together. James and I looked at each other and shrugged.

"At least we're not a couple of silly girls." James said, tugging on Lily's ponytail. She gasped and whirled around.

"I resent that comment. Every word." Melody grinned at him. James just rolled his eyes and mussed her hair. "But your still Pig headed, Ill-mannered, and pompous. Even Ethan agrees." She said happily.

"Ethan has never liked me." James growled.

"Maybe if you didn't threaten him as much, he might warm up to you." Melody giggled. We continued walking down the stairs in a small group, instead of two separate pairs.

"Who's Ethan?" I asked.

"Melody's _muggle _boyfriend." James snorted.

"And what's wrong with muggles?" Lily snapped. James pursed his lips.

"Nothing… nothing at all. I was just saying…" James tried to stutter out, but Lily put her hands on her hips.

"I know what you were saying James Potter." Lily glared up at him.

"Wait… _boyfriend_!" I nearly screeched. Everyone stopped and looked at me. I cleared my throat and scratched behind my ear. "Sorry." I muttered. Lilly sneered and rolled her eyes, continuing the banter with James. I moved to follow them as they walked down the stairs, but a hand on my arm made me look up at Melody. She was smiling, a look of amusement on her face.

"Let them quarrel in peace." She giggled. I smiled up at her and held out my arm. She slipped her hand into the crook of my elbow and we made our way down towards the Grand Hall.

"You realize that's the most contradictory statement I've ever heard." I murmured, looking down at her. She giggled, and looked up into my face, my heart pounding when her sparkling eyes met my own.

"Ms. Potter." We both jumped at the sound of her sure name. Professor McGonagall was making her way towards us from the common room. "Ms. Potter, the Headmaster needs to speak with you right away." She said quietly. Melody nodded, and headed after her. "I suggest you bring Mr. Black with you." I felt a twinge of fear. What could Professor Dumbledore want with the both of us? We walked silently after Professor McGonagall, and when we reached the Headmasters office she swiftly said the password, and ushering us up the spiral staircase. Melody took in a deep breath before she opened the door. We walked into the familiar office. Well. Familiar to me. I suppose I'd been in here more times than any of the teachers. Along with James, Remus, and Peter. "Have a seat." McGonagall said gravely. Albus Dumbledore looked up from his desk and slipped his half moon glasses off his aged face.

"I suppose your wondering why you're here?" He said quietly. Melody gulped, and Dumbledore chuckled. "Your not in trouble dear girl, so you can stop worrying now." Melody relaxed visibly and a small smile touched her lips. Dumbledore waved for us to sit, and we both sat in two of the chairs set around his desk.

"Yes. I am wondering why." Melody answered softly, tucking a leg underneath her.

"I'm afraid I have very bad news to tell you Ms. Potter." Dumbledore put his elbows on the table and laced his fingers together, resting his chin on his fists. I swallowed thickly and put a hand over Melody's, trying to give her some comfort. "You've heard of Tom Riddle have you not?" Melody let out a low hiss, and I sneered at the name.

"I've heard of him. The bastard." Melody growled. Dumbledore gestured for peace. Melody closed her mouth and let her tense shoulders relax.

"You also know that there is a chosen one. The one person prophesized to defeat him." Melody slowly shook her head. I remember the Order talking about this.

"I know." I said suddenly. Three pairs of eyes were on me. "Henry and Charlotte were talking about it one day with James and I." I looked at each one of them. "They said the 'chosen one' would best Voldemort in a final duel to the death." McGonagall reeled slightly at the open use of his name. Melody caught this and smiled softly.

"Fear of the name only fuels the fear of the person Professor." She said methodically, causing Dumbledore to chuckle lightly. I grinned at her and she grinned back.

"Melody, do you realize the gravity of this situation?" McGonagall asked sharply, and she sighed, sitting down wearily on one of the faded settee's. She folded her hands on her lap and stared forlornly at her fingers as she twisted them together. "Things are not going to be the same. He is getting stronger by the day." she spoke vehemently, but I knew there was more of a meaning to her words than just what she was saying.

"I realize this." Melody murmured, her face becoming drawn. "I can sense his power every day, it's like a stench that hangs in the air." Melody stood and walked over to the window, leaning against the stone edge and folding her arms over her chest. I watched her as the action made her look much older than just a fifteen year old girl. "Sometimes I wonder if I'm alone when I feel these things. At the most random of moments I will feel angry, and hatred towards nothing in particular, then when I read of a death in the Daily Prophet, I wonder…" she looked at Dumbledore.

"You are a very perceptive girl." Dumbledore murmured, something more behind his words.

"But nothing more." I stood and walked over to Melody, putting a hand on her shoulder. "You are sensitive to emotions, and you always have been. How many people can know exactly when I need a smack to the back of the head?" I murmured softly. Melody smiled up at me and nodded slowly. But I could see it didn't reach her eyes and she sighed slowly.

"I'm guessing there's a reason to this meeting?" Melody asked looking around me at Dumbledore.

"I think you know." Dumbledore spoke softly. Melody pursed her lips and looked out the window again.

"I'm It aren't I? This Chosen One that will battle Voldemort?" I swallowed back a terrible taste in the back of my throat as Dumbledore nodded.

"But, it can't be her." I denied. Melody slipped her hand into mine and smiled reassuringly.

"It's truly alright Sirius." she whispered, but it wasn't. It couldn't be her. She was too young. Too vulnerable. She couldn't even use magic outside the castle grounds without being expelled!

"She's too young." I shook my head slowly, squeezing her hand. Dumbledore stood, leaning heavily against his desk. "She can't protect herself if someone decides to attack her!" I roared.

"It's terrible of us to ask this of her we know that." he spoke slowly and deliberately. "But think of the other's just like her who will fall prey to Voldemort if we do not do something to stop him. She has gone to Professor Trelawney in these past few months, speaking of dreams that she could not have possible known, for they were things that happened well before her time." it was the most I'd heard him speak since the beginning of the year, when he made his usual speech.

"You're saying it yourself, it's too dangerous!" I moved towards Dumbledore and pounded my fists against his desk. "She's just a child!"

"I realize this Sirius." Dumbledore spoke softly, so quietly that I hardly heard him. "If I could ask anyone else I would…" I turned to look at Melody, my heart wrenching when I saw her furiously trying to keep back tears.

"I think I need a minute." she whispered, and fled from the room. I watched her leave, and knew I should go after her, but I wasn't done yelling at Dumbledore. How _dare _he ask this of a fifteen year old girl?

"You should go to her Sirius." McGonagall murmured, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Minerva is right." Dumbledore nodded, my anger towards him flaring. "She'll need your strength. I take it you think of her as more than a sister?" I blanched. No. I couldn't. She was a clingy little girl that James and I couldn't wait to get rid of. She was the same girl that played endless pranks on us when we put hair dye in her shampoo. The same girl that was the top of her class, and two years younger than me! She was only a little sister I could be proud of… wasn't she?

"No." I denied his charge. "She's James' little sister. I only see her as that." I confirmed, but it left me uneasy. Dumbledore and McGonagall exchanged glances, but didn't say anything more.

"Go on Mr. Black. I'm sure Melody needs someone at the moment." I nodded and headed out the door to find Melody.


	3. Chapter 3

Charles gave Sirius a scathing look.

"You really expect me to believe that a girl, who I didn't even know existed until today, was the 'chosen one.'" Charles chuckled, and rolled his eyes. Sirius shot him a dark look.

"Maybe I've just been in this cell too long. Maybe I've gone mad and Melody Potter is only a pigment of my imagination." Sirius stood, stretched, and grunted as a plate of stale bread was shoved under the door.

"No, no." Charles protested. "I want to hear more of it." Sirius looked at him, and raised an eyebrow. Sirius snatched up the least moldy piece of bread and pushed the plate towards Charles.

"I'll think about it." Sirius grunted and curled up on the flattest slab of rock he could find. Charles blinked and took a bite of bread, grimacing at the taste of it. Sirius felt a tear leak from the edge of his eye as he remembered that day again…

* * *

Melody had already disappeared when I reached the bottom of the staircase. I pulled out the map of the grounds, searching for her name as quickly as I could. After unfolding, and refolding, I found her. She had stopped down by the boathouse.

"Mischief managed." I whispered hastily, and the walk seemed longer than it should have. When I finally reached the boathouse, Melody sat at the edge of the dock, her head bowed. "Melody. Are you alright?" I asked, sitting down next to her. She turned, throwing her arms around my neck. I let her cry into my shoulder, knowing she would answer in her own time.

Melody took a deep breath and looked up at me. "What if he's right?" she asked monotonously. "What if I am the chosen one. Sirius… I can't be around you, or James, or my mom and dad." Melody closed her eyes, tears leaking out of the edges. I felt a small satisfaction light up my heart when she forgot to say Ethan's name. I pursed my lips and looked up at the sky. Melody buried her face in my chest and I pulled her closer.

"We're all big wizards and witches now Melody. You don't have to push us away just because your worried for our safety." I mumbled, pressing my lips to her hair. I heard her breathing become ragged, and hot tears leaked through my shirt. Melody sat up suddenly, my arms falling from hugging her. She wiped her cheek and sniffled.

"I'm sorry." She choked. "I'm just kind of…"

"Scared." I offered. She looked at me, the rims of her eyes red.

"I don't know if I can do it Sirius." She whispered almost silently. I gathered her close and rested my forehead on her hair.

"You're the smartest fifth year here at Hogwarts. Your smarter than most seventh years. Heck, you'll probably be smarter than Lily is when your in seventh year." Melody scoffed and mumbled something that sounded like 'if I make it to seventh year.' "Hey." I snapped, lifting her chin so her face was merely inches from mine. "If anyone is going to hurt you, they have to make it through me first." I growled. Melody gazed up at me trustingly.

"I know." She whispered, resting her head on my shoulder.

"We'll get to everything else later. For now. Right here, lets just worry about what we got on our final exams." I mumbled into her hair. I heard Melody giggle.

"And by the way Sirius." She said quietly, looking up at me. "Ethan is just the neighbor kid who used to come over to play when we were younger." I closed my eyes and chuckled, wrapping my arms tighter around her.

We sat in companionable silence, and watched the sun change sides in the sky and I hoped this moment would last forever, but all too soon we heard James, Remus, and Peter coming down the stairs towards the boat house. "Stupid map." Melody cursed and I grinned at her.

"That was just dumb luck on their part." I shrugged, the map still safely tucked away in my pocket. "Ah well. Peacefulness can only last for so long." I said, and we both scooted away from one another, and I glanced up as my three friends rounded the corner.

"Finally!" James called. "Come on you two, they're loading up the carriages." he gestured for us to follow. Melody stood swiftly and walked towards her brother. I was a little slower to respond, watching as she walked towards the stairs. I looked up when James stood in front of me, cutting off my view. I stood then, Melody, Remus and Peter were already at the stairs. James looked pointedly at Melody, and then looked back at me. I knew what he was thinking. It made me sick to think that's what was almost going on. On my side anyway. I cursed myself for falling for my best friend's sister. That kind of love never ended well.

"We were just talking James. After you and Lily went ahead of us, Professor McGonagall caught up with us and said that Melody had to go to the Headmasters office, and that I'd better go too."

"What for?" James asked in a whisper. We were walking slowly after the others, hanging back far enough where they couldn't hear us.

"I think it'll be best if Melody tells you that." I told him. He must have heard something in my voice, because he looked up at Melody and back at me.

"I'll ask her when we're on the train." He said, climbing the stairs. I sighed and shook my head.

"Your not gonna like what you hear." I whispered to myself and started after him. The other three were waiting at the top of the stairs, and Melody looked worriedly between James and I. I smiled reassuringly at her, and she relaxed visibly, her hand finding mine again as soon as I crested the stairs. I tried not to smile, but I couldn't stop the quickening pace of my heartbeat as her warm fingers laced with mine.

"So boy's, how does it feel to be leaving for the last time?" she asked cheerfully. But I could see through her carefully composed mask.

"Oh, oh dear Lord. The horror!" James called dramatically, clasping his hands to his chest. "How ever shall we survive?"

"No more mischief!" I joined his mockery, winking at Melody, loving her small giggle and blush. "We will explode from boredom!" I released her hand, and made mock choking sounds. Melody tried to keep the smile from her face, and I chuckled when she smacked my arm.

"I hear ya brother!" James laughed, throwing his arm around my neck. "And how will we keep our good names as prankster's if my three best men are never around!" I glanced back at Melody, who had fallen behind. I carefully maneuvered away from James and sighed.

"You three go on ahead. I'm going to walk with Melody." I nodded.

"But Sirius. This is our last chance to play a wonderful prank in the front courtyard!" Peter gasped, his small face a mockery of horror.

"Make sure she's alright." James nodded, looking over my shoulder.

"I will." I smiled, walking back to her. She didn't look up from her feet, but she did take my hand when I fell into step next to her.

"What are you all going to do for your final shebang?" she smiled halfheartedly, but I could tell she had other things on her mind.

"I think the other three are going to destroy the front courtyard." I chuckled, but the sound was hollow. We walked in silence the rest of the way, just enjoying each other's company. When we reached the carriages, James was tugging at Lily's ponytail again.

"Oh Melody." Lily called, racing towards us. "How do you live with this pest?" she asked, taking a swat at James. He ducked out of the way, laughing merrily.

"Shouldn't you be asking me that?" he winked, and Melody's hand tightened around mine.

"I'm not in the mood James!" she snarled, silence falling over our group of friends. We climbed into the carriage, and I allowed Lily to sit down next to Melody. I watched her carefully as the others simply stared out the windows. She looked up once, and I thought I could tell from the look in her eyes, that she wanted to be beside me. I wished I could go to her, pull her to my chest and comfort her the way I had earlier.

We were all on the train, and it was pulling away before anyone said anything.

"So what happened?" James asked. "What did Dumbledore want?"

"I really don't want to talk about it until we're home." Melody muttered, wringing her hands together. James leaned forward and put his hand over hers, forcing her to look up. She let out a sigh and leaned back in the seat, Lily putting her arm around Melody's shoulders. "You remember how you and mom and dad were talking about that prophecy?" she asked. James nodded.

"I think I know the one your talking about." James said, a 'v' forming between his eyebrows. I leaned in James' direction and muttered so low only he could hear.

"The Chosen one." James blanched, then his face got red and he jumped out of his seat, his fists clenching in anger.

"What! Why didn't you tell me earlier?" James roared. Melody sat up a little straighter., shot a glare in my direction and huffed in agitation.

"I told you just now didn't I? And you would have done the same thing earlier. So it doesn't really matter.

"What?" We all heard Peter ask quickly. "What's going on?" He glanced around.

"Melody's decided that she's going to go out and get the worlds most dangerous job." James growled, folding his arms across his chest and flopping down into the seat.

"I didn't ask for this James!" Melody defended herself. "James! Melody didn't want this," I defended her, "but it chose her. Because she can do things we can't. Things even Dumbledore can't do." James snorted and Melody stood suddenly, and I saw tears forming in her eyes, tears that she'd never let fall in front of her brother. She turned, wrenched open the compartment door, and all but ran down the hallway. Lily glared at James and followed Melody.

"You know, for a good guy you can be a real jackass sometimes." I growled and followed Lily down the corridor, leaving a shocked James behind.


	4. Chapter 4

Sirius glanced over at his new cellmate and rolled his eyes when he shifted for the umpteenth time.

"Comfy yet?" He asked sarcastically. Charles threw him a glare and sneered.

"Yes, thank you." he rolled his eyes and stood, stretching his back. "So what happened after Dumbledore told Melody that she was the 'chosen one.'" He said the words like they were venom. Sirius glared up at him for a moment before tapping his chin.

"After that, I guess we got on the train." Sirius said thoughtfully, working through his memory for a moment before finding a suitable place to begin again.

* * *

It was just us three sitting in a back compartment on the very last car of the train. Not a one person was back here. We had the entire car to ourselves. It was rather peaceful, compared to all of the other train rides home. Of course the other time's I'd been sitting with James, Remus, and Peter.

It had taken quite a while for Melody to calm down, but finally after what seemed forever, her tears quieted and she was curled up on the seat, her breathing even in a deep sleep. Lily brushed her hair methodically with her fingers, making Melody look like an oversized cat. But a very cute oversized cat. Lily sighed softly and looked up at me with worry filled green eyes.

"What exactly is going on Sirius?" she asked in a subdued whisper. "I get that James is upset about some prophesy, but what exactly is it? Why is he so worried?" she looked down at the girl and pressed her lips into a thin line. I chewed on the inside of my cheek and watched melody sleep for a long moment before leaning forward.

"I suppose coming from a muggle family you don't get much news of what goes on during the summer…"

"I get the Daily Prophet." Lily rolled her eyes.

"Then you know that You-know-who is getting stronger?" I asked. Lily nodded and looked back down to Melody.

"Yes, but I don't get that news from the paper." she admitted. "Melody tells me every day, about terrible nightmares, and then later, when we get the paper, the story is right there on the front page." she shook her head slowly. "I've never told her. She doesn't read the Daily Prophet anyway." I closed my eyes and drew in a deep breath.

"Keep quiet, and I promise I'll tell you." Lily nodded and touched her lips with a finger, letting me know she'd keep silent. "When Dumbledore called Melody into his office he told her about a 'Chosen One.' The person who is… I guess prophesized to defeat You-Know-Who from what I've heard from everyone. Melody is the one in the Prophecy." Lily's hand froze in its spot just behind Melody's ear. She looked up at me and I nodded slowly. She closed her eyes and shook her head in horror.

"Is that why James was freaking out?" Lily asked me, opening her eyes and resuming to brush Melody's hair. I grimaced.

"Still can't believe he did that." I growled. Lily gestured for me to come over to her seat. "What?"

"I'm going to go have a talk with _Mr. Potter,_" She spat the name as though it tasted bad. "and Melody honestly does need the rest. Tonks said she was up half the night staring out her window." Lily lifted Melody's head just enough to slip out of the seat. She kept Melody's head up until I resumed her spot, then she placed Melody's temple on my knee. "I'll be right back." Lily promised and turned out the compartment door, shutting it with a near silent click. I began brushing my fingers through Melody's hair the way Lily had, and it seemed she hadn't been disturbed in the exchange. I leaned my head against the wall and tilted it so I could gaze out the window at the rapidly passing country side. I allowed my mind to wander, mulling over everything that had come to pass in the past day. It seemed like just the morning had lasted for day's. I suddenly found tears staining my cheeks as I thought about Melody. I wiped them away before Lily could come back and tried to calm down my erratic breathing. My racing thoughts slowed, and allowed me to calm down enough to glance at Melody's face. Even in sleep she looked troubled.

A cute little 'v' was formed between her eyebrows, bringing them into a curved arch over her almond shaped eyes. The corners of her mouth were turned down and her fingers were constantly twitching, as though a nightmare plagued her. Her blue eyes flashed open and she thrashed for a moment before I cradled her face between my hands.

"Melody." I whispered, and she froze, looking up at me. "Mel, it's just me." I promised. She tried to keep back the tears, but she buried her face in my chest, sobbing quietly. I rocked her back and forth, trying to calm her. Finally she calmed enough to fall back into sleep, and I knew the nightmare's were gone. It gave me a little satisfaction to know I could expel the bad dreams from her mind for her.

It took quite some time for Lily to return, and already I knew we were nearing London when she entered quietly and flopped down on the seat across from me, her face was that of utter confusion.

"How'd it go?" I asked. She looked up, a blush coloring her cheeks.

"What?" She asked, her eyes glancing at the window, then anywhere else as if she refused to meet my gaze.

"Yelling at James?" I asked.

"Oh. Yeah." She muttered something under her breath, but didn't continue. I sighed and glanced down at Melody. "I suppose you should wake her now." Lily whispered, her face softening. I shook my head slowly, unsure whether she would freak out again.

"Sleep right now is her only escape." I said quietly, not fully believing it. "Let her escape for a while longer…" But then the tunnel that led to Platform 9¾ tossed us into lantern lit dimness.

"Longer is over." Lily breathed a laugh. I grinned and shook my head. "Melody." I shook her shoulder. "Come on Melody, you gotta wake up." I said a little louder. Her eyes fluttered open and she wrenched up in her seat, looking at me as though I were some form of new creature. She blinked, and smiled.

"How long was I asleep?" She yawned. I grabbed our stuff from the over head baskets and handed the girls their bags.

"Almost the entire ride." I said. Melody pulled her bag strap over her head and swayed a little as the train came to a stop. It didn't look as though she'd fully waken up, so I took her arm and guided her carefully through the hallway. We stepped off the train and Melody caught sight of her parents.

"Daddy!" She screeched, throwing her arms around Henry's neck. He grinned and hugged her back. Charlotte smiled and me and mussed my hair.

"How are you Sirius?" She asked softly, "Excited to be done with school?"

"Hardly." I muttered. She laughed and hugged me, more of a mother to me than my mother ever was. I caught sight of my brother getting off the very front of the train, and running straight into Mommie's arms. I rolled my eyes and smiled as Charlotte let go and began searching for her son. Melody was moving towards the luggage that was already piling up near the storage compartments in the back of the train. Sitting back there had it's advantages. Namely, you were the first to get out of the crowded platform. I moved to join her in the search for our trunks and we found ours at the same time. As we reached towards the handles I quickly whispered to her,

"When are you going to tell them?" Melody glanced at me and grabbed her trunk.

"I'm not sure." She said quietly, glancing down at her feet. I chuckled and patted her shoulder.

"No worries. I'm sure Dumbledore will tell them at the next Meeting." I shrugged.

"Oh yeah. That's right. Your old enough to be inducted. Congrats." She grinned at me, but her eyes were far from sincere. I admired her courage, and ability to hide something as big as what she was hiding. We saw James get off the train and make his way over to us.

"Mel?" He asked sheepishly. "Can you forgive me?" He asked.

"There's nothing to forgive. I was just waiting for you to be a bigger person. A little pie never hurt anyone. Especially the Justice kind." She hugged his neck with one arm, then headed towards her parents. James grabbed his trunk and looked at me.

"She's scared out of her mind isn't she?" he asked quietly.

"Oh, no doubt of it." I agreed, and we followed Melody towards Henry and Charlotte.

"Sirius, do you want to go say hello to your family. Or are you just coming straight home with us?" Henry asked, taking James' trunk.

"I'd rather not go over there just now." I murmured, glancing at the happy little reunion between mother and Regulus.

"Alright." he smiled. Melody waited for me to catch up, and I smiled down at her.

"I want you to be there when I tell them." she whispered, looking down at her feet again. I took her hand softly in my own.

"Of course Mel." I kissed her hair.

"I think you can help me explain better than anyone else."

"Alright you two." Charlotte called to us suddenly, and we both jumped. "Why didn't you tell me you were a couple?" she stared us down, and Melody looked up at me sharply.

"No, Charlotte. I just…" I looked down at our linked hands and then into Melody's eyes.

"James told me you had something important to say. But some things don't need words." Charlotte smiled sweetly. "And James and Lily as well. Both my babies getting hitched on the same day."

"James did what?" Melody asked, raising an eyebrow at her mother. We looked over at James, who was embracing Lily lovingly.

"Who would have thought?" I whispered, and Melody audibly closed her mouth.

"That is… just so wrong." she winced, and we walked forward.

"You know Mel." I smiled. "I rather like that your mom think's we're together."

"I kind of like it too." she smiled, squeezing my hand softly. "And I think it will lessen the blow of what I have to tell them."

"I'll be there." I promised. I would always be there for her, and I knew that now.


	5. Chapter 5

"When does this… 'chosen one' thing come into play? This story is rather boring…"

"When you read a book, to you skip right over chapter one?" Sirius asked, with a snort. Charles pursed his lips and shook his head.

"No… I suppose not." Charles sighed. "But this is going absolutely nowhere!"

"I could start at my first year and work up from there."

"NO!" Charles shook his head quickly. "No, please… continue."

* * *

I grimaced as Melody drug me into yet another jewelry store. It had to be the twentieth of the day at the very least.

"Can't we stop for now?" I groaned, digging my heels into the hard pavement. Melody turned her head and arched one of her eyebrows in the look I knew all to well. It was her signature 'are you an idiot' look.

"Either we find the ring today, or it's all off." She stated, glaring at me. I sighed, and allowed her to drag me through the door.

"Yeah. I'll miss James terribly." I sighed, "See yah." I saluted and headed for the door. A strong grip on the back of my jacket forced me to turn. I was surprised she had that much strength, but three years of being a Keeper had to give her some muscles.

"You walk out that door mister, and you can forget about getting a ride home…"

"Hello, not under aged anymore." I reminded her with a smirk.

"Hello." She whacked me upside the head, a gesture I had grown all to used to in the past eight years. "We're still in London. You can't exactly walk out into the middle of the street and disapperate. You'll have the entire Ministry down your throat." She giggled, glancing at the glittering rings in the display case. "Now, James trusts you with the money, and me with the expertise on Lily Evans. So no matter what, we've gotta work together on this. Lily's going to kill him when she finds out he sent his little sister out to get her engagement ring." she laughed, her eyes scanning over every one before she moved on. "No never mind that I know Lily like the back of my hand, and vice versa. But still…" She stood quietly, wrapped up in her thoughts. Soon, a young woman came over to the counter, smiling kindly at her, then glancing at me.

"And how can I help the lovely couple today?" She asked, her mood matching the sunny day outside.

"What?" Melody glanced up at her. "No, no, no. I'm here for my brother. He's proposing to my best friend but doesn't trust me with the money so…" she gestured to me. "That's where his best friend comes in." She shrugged, pursing her lips. My stomach twisted at the thought of her actually searching for an engagement ring for herself. But I rolled my eyes and let my eyes wander around the store, to keep her from seeing the hope in my eyes.

"Hurry up and pick one already." I whined, shoving my hands into my pockets.

"James wants it to be perfect. And I'll blame you if it's not." Melody warned, raising an eyebrow. I grimaced.

"You are truly evil, you realize this right? You might even surpass You-Know-Who." she gasped in mock horror, then grinned maliciously.

"You think so?" she giggled, her face breaking out into a happy smile. "I'd better find the ring." she turned back to the case and looked for an hour or so before she gasped.

"Did you find one?" _Finally! I_ thought. I loved spending time with her, but shopping had always been her and Lily's thing.

"Yes. Um… miss." She called to the attendant. "Can I have that one?" she asked, pointing to the small ring. It was a flower, with an emerald embedded in the middle, and blue sapphires encircling it.

"You sure she'll like that?" I asked.

"Duh. I know my sister-from-another-mister." she smirked, and took the ring in the velvet box. I handed over the ridiculous wad of cash to the cashier and we walked out.

"Can we have lunch now?" I asked. Melody let out an exasperated sigh.

"The Leaky Cauldron?" she asked. "We can get my school things while we're there as well." she skipped along by my side, and I resisted the urge to muss her hair.

"You already drug me to half the jewelry stores in London. There's no way your dragging me school shopping too." Though I knew I would go anyway. She needed someone over age with her all the time, to ensure nothing happened. My heart wrenched when I remembered the last time she'd gone out by herself. They had nearly taken her. "I did my last round last year." I smiled proudly. Melody stuck her small pink tongue out at me and opened the door to the famous wizard world restaurant. The muggles paid us no mind as we disappeared into the building. James was waiting for us. He stood the moment he saw us enter.

"Did you get it?" he asked quickly, checking her hands.

"Sadly." his face fell, and I smirked at his stupidity. She'd been playing him like this her whole life. "Yes. You'd better take care of her bud." Melody handed him the small velvet box and he peaked inside.

"It's perfect Mel." James hugged her tightly. "Thank you." he kissed her cheek, and shoved the box in his pocket. "And thank you Sirius. I suppose you want to go throw a Quaffle around my back yard?" he asked.

"Eh. I'm busy. Later though." I moved closer to Melody, taking her warm hand, the familiar feel of her fingers wrapping around my own a safe haven.

"That's okay. If you want to go, go." she said, releasing my hand, and heading towards the back door. The one that led to Diagon Alley.

"School shopping?" James asked, giving me a scathing look. I shrugged and we both moved after her. Both of us knowing we needed to keep an eye on her. Melody tapped the wall with her wand and we waited as the bricks moved aside.

"What do you need this year Mel?" James asked, digging in his pocket for the key to their Gringotts cell. Melody pulled the familiar parchment out of her pocket and studied it for a moment.

"Not much. I've still got some Galleons left over from last year. I hid them in my room." she winked up at me, and I chuckled.

"No wonder I didn't find them." James hissed to me. "Okay. I'll go get some more money, you go buy what you can with what you have."

"I'll go with her." I offered. It was a give in I would go with her, but we were both still sort of unsure whether we were dating or not. I hadn't officially asked her, though I wanted to. I just wasn't sure that's what she wanted.

"Thanks." James nodded, and he moved away.

"What gives?" Melody asked me as we headed down the street. "Earlier, you didn't want to have anything to do with shopping. And now your jumping the gun." she giggled when I pulled her to me, placing a soft kiss on her full lips. I released her, but took her hand as we headed down the street.

"You're a little safer in the muggle world. Finding one wizard amongst a million muggles is like finding a needle in a hay stack. Finding one wizard, or witch." I looked pointedly at her. "Is just picking which needle to hurt."

"You think someone wants to hurt me?" she asked. My stomach twisted uncomfortably at the thought.

"Maybe. You're easy to hate." I grinned down at her, despite my unease. She rolled her eyes and bumped into me. She had just enough to buy her size three pewter cauldron, and a new quill. We stood, waiting for James just outside the Gringotts doors.

"Still got lots to go?" I asked.

"Just my ink, and my books. I need some new parchment. That, and I need to get some new robes. Severus Snape spilt acid all over my old ones last year. Remember?" she sighed, setting the cauldron on the ground. I rolled my eyes.

"Your too smart for your own good. I can't believe Dumbledore approved putting you in a seventh year potions class while you were in your fifth year." she shrugged.

"He said that I'd make a good Potions teacher some day. That, or the ministry would suck me up faster than I could step out of Hogwarts after my seventh year." she giggled.

"You are pretty smart." I agreed.

"Agreed." Came a chilling voice. We both looked up. Lucius Malfoy stood with his hands in his pockets, grinning in our direction. Melody's hand twitched towards her wand pocket, but I grabbed her wrist. "I know you're a smart girl Melody. So what do you say to a little agreement?" I was suddenly grabbed from behind, a wand shoved into the side of my throat. I struggled against the constricting arm and froze when I heard the equally chilling voice of Fenrir Greyback hiss in my ear.

"Don't struggle unless you want to end up like your friend Remus." Melody was tied. If she used magic, she got kicked out of school. I just shook my head at her, hoping she knew what I was trying to convey.

"Why don't we go somewhere more private, Melody. I do hate an audience." Lucius smirked, holding out a hand. Melody shook her head slowly and some of the tension in my chest was relieved.

"Let Sirius go, and I'll come alone." she demanded, the fear was back.

"No!" I hissed, the arm constricting around my throat, cutting off my air. Lucius nodded towards Greyback and I was suddenly released. I stumbled forward and Melody caught me, looking up at me worriedly.

"I'm fine." I choked, trying to reassure her as she ghosted her fingers over my throat. I was no doubt going to have a bruise. She pursed her lips and we followed Lucius through the alley's, towards Knockturn Alley, Fenrir Greyback ushering us after him. I held Melody close to my side protectively, and she kept her head on a swivel.

"Now. Melody. I think you know by now that I'm not here for a class reunion."

"I wasn't going to expect you to an actual one." Melody grimaced. "But I am wondering why you're here."

"Because. Melody." Lucius smiled maliciously. "My lord wants you to help him." I pulled Melody closer as Lucius pulled out his wand.

"Crucio…"

"Protego!" I shouted, whipping my wand out. The invisible shield went up, blocking the curse and Melody wrapped her arms around my waist. I gripped her tightly and disapperated, the sound of Fenrir Greyback, and Lucius Malfoy shouting at each other, trying to follow us. We were back on the steps to Gringotts bank, and James looked up worriedly.

"Where have you two been?" he asked disapprovingly.

"I want to go home." Melody said quickly, the only sign of stress was her face. It was white as snow.

"But…"

"I think we should take her home James." I relayed the urgency with my eyes. James simply nodded, and Melody welded herself to my side. We disappeared, focusing on James' front porch.

"Get her inside." James murmured, opening the door. I swung Melody up into my arms when I realized her legs weren't going to support her.

"What happened?" Lily gasped out, her eyes going wide and flickering between Melody and I, and James.

"Lucious Malfoy has joined the Death Eaters. Surprise, surprise." I grumbled setting Melody on the couch. I sat next to her, cradling her head to my chest, hoping to give her some comfort.

"Where's mom and dad?" James asked quickly.

"They went to the store to get the cake." Lily sighed softly. I looked down when Melody began shaking violently in my arms, silent sobs catching in her throat. I kissed her cheek and put my lips to her ear, whispering calming things in her ear. It worked a little and she reached up a hand to wipe away tears. I had told Dumbledore she was too young for this. She looked up at me and threw her arms around my neck.

"I thought they were going to kill you!" she cried, and I froze with shock. She wasn't afraid for herself, but for me. I rolled my eyes at her and brushed back her hair.

"Foolish girl." I chuckled. "I can take care of myself." I promised, and took the cup of tea Lily offered. "Here, drink this." I helped her hold the cup in her shaking hands and lift it to her lips. Lily went back into the kitchen, the smell of cooking food wafting in.

"What exactly happened Mel?" James asked, sitting on the coffee table. She opened her mouth to explain, but I doubted she could answer after a few minutes of silence.

"We were waiting for you outside Gringotts when Malfoy showed up and told her he wanted to talk to her. When he saw she was about to refuse, that Greyback guy grabbed me from behind. Threatened my humanity." Melody tensed next to me and buried her face in her hands. "He wants her James." I whispered so Lily couldn't hear from the kitchen. "He wants her for some reason. Malfoy said He needed her help."

"He wants me so he doesn't have to worry about me killing him." Melody whispered, and I looked worriedly at her. "I saw it in my nightmare last night." I remembered hearing her scream. Remembered the small knock on my door, and her laying next to me as she cried herself to sleep, trying to find some comfort.

I still remember the way the sun splayed across her sleeping face as I woke up. The comforting weight of her head on my chest. Her warm arms wrapped around me as she smiled in her sleep. I doubt I'll ever forget.

"Maybe you should get some sleep before mom and dad get here Mel." James said, patting her knee. Melody nodded and I helped her to her feet, following her up the stairs. Instead of turning into her own room she looked up at me questioningly and I nodded slowly.

"I'll stay with you." I promised, opening the door to my room. She crawled onto the bed, and I laid down next to her, rubbing my hand up and down her back slowly as she relaxed into sleep.

"Happy birthday Mel." I whispered just before her breath deepened, and she escaped into her dreams.


	6. Chapter 6

Charles noticed Sirius staring off thoughtfully again. "Nothing really happened after that. The summer passed without incident… probably because she wasn't allowed to leave the house." Sirius chuckled, and shook his head. "Before school started though, she told me we couldn't continue seeing each other." his eyes grew sad, but only for a moment. "She went back to school, and then, we had the wedding during winter break." his eyes flashed with anger.

"What happened?" Charles prodded, as he had to do to keep Sirius' story going most of the time.

"The wedding was beautiful. But it's the reception I'll never forget…"

* * *

I was in James' room at the Potter's house. I gazed out the window, resting my head against the chilly glass, studying the back yard. The snow had been cleared away in the one part of the Potter's huge back yard, leaving a thin layer of powdery dust. The chairs, though they would be deceptively warm when sat in, had beautiful patterns of frost layering them, with snow lily's strapped to the side with a deep green velvet ribbon. Charlotte and Melody had too much fun planning this, and I could tell. James was looking in the floor length mirror Melody had rolled in here some time ago, after handing James his tux bag. I put a hand on James' shoulder as he messed with the collar of his tuxedo jacket.

"James. Calm down." I laughed as he bounced under my hand.

"Yeah. I'll tell you that when you get married." James snorted. Beautiful images I had entertained before flashed through my mind. Then I shook them away. Today was not a time for my selfish delusions. We looked up as Remus walked in.

"Tell him he's being ridiculous." I begged. Remus grinned and nodded.

"I'm afraid that Sirius is right James. You look kind of worried."

"And your clothes are drenched." I made a show of flicking water off my hand. James shot me a dirty look and sighed. I jumped when a hand tapped my shoulder.

"Melody needs us, we'll be right back James." Remus said, stepping out into the hallway.

"There you boys are!" I heard Melody sigh in exasperation. I turned and my heart fluttered hyperactively when I saw her dress. The emerald green silk fluttered around her knee's, after flowing down from a darker green ribbon that was tied just underneath her chest. The neck line plunged in a 'v' that showed just enough skin to interest a man… I shook those thoughts from my head quickly. This was practically my little sister I was thinking about. She had made that fact very clear before she went back to school. My heart ached when I remembered her words.

"What's up Mel?" Remus asked. I doubted I could have spoken without a tremor in my voice.

"The cake is a disaster. Petunia dropped it on her way out, the top half is entirely smashed, though the two bottom layers are just fine. Lily's dress ripped at one of the seams. My mother and Elsa are trying to fix it. Harold is an emotional wreck, and no one can calm him down."

"I'll calm Harold down." Remus said, heading towards the stairs. Melody snorted.

"I'll calm him down later." she rolled her eyes and headed towards the stairs herself.

"I'll help you with the cake." I offered. Melody turned to look at me, her blue eyes flashing. But with what? Resentment? I couldn't bear to think about it.

"Alright." she murmured, trotting down the stairs. We walked into the kitchen and I slipped my tux jacket off, hanging it on one of the apron pegs. Melody was already wearing an apron, I decided it would be better if I put one on as well. She was already gathering the supplies needed for the cake.

"Are you sure we have enough time?" I could already hear Charlotte's cousins leading people to the back yard.

"Of course we have enough time." Melody smirked. "We've got magic." she winked. I rolled my eyes, glad she was joking with me like she used to.

"Maybe we shouldn't… we do have muggles running around here you know." she sighed in exasperation.

"Just have to make everything even more difficult don't you." she growled, pulling a cookbook from the shelf.

"We could lock the door, make sure everyone stays out." I suggested. Melody nodded, flipping through the pages swiftly. I lifted my wand and opened my mouth to say the spell, when Melody muttered it quickly under her breath. I threw a glare at her and nearly snarled the word. "Colloportus." I flicked my wand at the door, and the handle glowed for half a second before there was a small click.

"Alright. Magic time." I grinned, twirling my wand between my fingers.

"Bipolar much?" she snickered. We didn't need much magic. Only a little to bake the cake in a little under five minutes. After that, it was Melody and her artistic hand. When she placed the last layer on the cake, it looked as though nothing had ever happened. We carefully placed it on the dumbwaiter, and set it near the end of the counter, so no one could mess it up again.

Melody took her apron off, and put it up on the hook.

"I'm sorry Melody, for whatever I did to upset you." I told her, leaning against the counter. She turned slowly and looked at me with wide eyes.

"What do you mean Sirius?" she asked softly, her eyebrows pulling together.

"Well, what you said before you left for school. That you knew it wouldn't work between us." I could barely choke out the words. They still hurt.

"Sirius." she stepped towards me and I turned my face away from her outstretched hand. "Sirius, I only said those things because I'm barely old enough to know what love is! I wanted you to find a woman that could make you happy." she blushed furiously, her eyes lowering to her feet. Everything she had said fell into place. I gaped at her unwilling to believe she had done it for my own benefit. "Also, I didn't want you to fall in love with someone that has a huge target on her back. It's not fair to you." she pressed her lips into a thin line.

"Foolish girl." I chuckled, reaching out for her. She stepped willingly into my arms, her face resting against my chest as her arms wound around my waist.

"I missed you Sirius!" she gasped, trying not to cry.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you Melody." I kissed her hair. "I thought you didn't want to be with me. It nearly broke my heart in two." I whispered. She pressed her lips into a thin line and looked up at me.

"I never meant to hurt you." she whispered. "I only wanted you to find a girl that could give you a life I can't."

"And what life is that Melody?" I asked softly, brushing aside her bangs.

"The house with the white picket fence. The big white wedding, with nothing to worry about but how many petty fights you'll get in. The three kids and a dog. I can't give you that. Not with this 'Chosen One' thing hanging over my head."

"Any life with you in it is perfect for me Mel. Target and all." she giggled and stood on her toes to press her lips to my own.

"I'm so sorry I hurt you." she whispered after a moment.

"All is forgiven." I promised. I stepped over to hang my apron up and turned to wash my hands when we bumped directly into each other. I caught her just before she fell, my arm slipping around her waist, and pulling her close to me. Her arms came up around my neck, pulling herself even closer. Her feet tangled in my legs, tripping _me_ up, and we crashed to the floor.

"Ow." Melody laughed, bringing her hand up and resting it behind her head. Her short curls were splayed around her head, in almost a halo effect. I tried grinning, but couldn't just yet. I was slightly afraid of the feelings she spurred up. The reactions caused by her body being pressed so close to mine. I'd felt them before, but now it felt right. I knew how she felt. She'd told me her feelings clearly. But she was still James' little sister. How many times had he hoped this wouldn't last between us? I winced internally when I realized how many times I'd thought of her as my little sister. But now she was much, much more than that.

Something she saw in my eyes, on my face, made her eyes darken, and her hand moved out from behind her head, reaching up to touch the side of my face. It was electric, what happened then, and my lips suddenly moved against hers with such a fervor, she was surprised at first, and froze into an unresponsive stone beneath me. But then she thawed and her fingers tangled into my hair, pulling painfully at it. I barley noticed. My hands moved to her sides, and without any conscious will to do so, began moving up. Melody moaned and her mouth opened, her warm tongue tracing my bottom lip.

We both jumped when there came a knock on the door.

"Sirius? Melody?" Henry called out. Melody looked up at me, pursing her lips. She calmed her ragged breathing and sighed.

"Yeah dad?" she called, biting her bottom lip. I struggled upright, and offered her my hand.

"Why is the door locked?"

"It's because we didn't want kids in her running around while we remade the top layer of the cake." she said. I caught a stray curl, and patted it back into place. Melody smiled at me, and fixed my hair as well.

"Well, come on. Sirius needs to get out there, we're about to start. And Lily is waiting for you." Melody smiled.

"Ready?" she asked, in a wistful voice, as she smoothed out my collar.

"Of course." I murmured, reaching for the door. Melody pulled on my shoulder and softly pressed her lips to mine for one long moment. But before I could react, she pulled away. I felt my face slip into a pout. She giggled.

"Let's go." she rolled her eyes, jiggling the handle.

"I don't think I'll ever be ready to do that." but, despite my words, I lifted the charm from the door, retrieved my jacket and walked into the hallway.


	7. Chapter 7

Sirius jumped with surprise when he heard Charles laughing.

"What?" Sirius asked in surprise.

"You were falling in love with your best friends sister?" Charles asked mockingly.

"He thought it was just a passing thing. He thought it wouldn't last long." Sirius sighed with exasperation, rubbing his temples.

"When did you tell him?" Charles snorted.

"We didn't get a chance to." Sirius murmured thickly as tears sprang into his eyes and spilled over his lashes, leaving trails in the gray grime that was layered on his cheek.

* * *

James drug in a deep breath, and swallowed loudly. I rolled my eyes, and patted his shoulder.

"You would think the ministry was lining you up on the firing line." I chuckled, glancing at Remus.

"I kind of wish Peter was here." James sighed. We all fell into silence. No one had seen, or heard from Peter in nearly four months. We were all worried.

"Don't think about that." I smiled, patting his shoulder again. "Just think about the beautiful woman that is about to come up the isle." I knew that I was, and she wasn't wearing white. James perceivably calmed down. Then the music started, and James wasn't the only one who was on edge now. Melody danced out onto the back patio. I quickly noted the changes that had happened in the short ten minute time period we'd been separated. Her fuzzy slippers had been exchanged for strappy high heels, and her hair was pulled back on the sides, held in place by two flower barrettes. Her face was still flushed from our kiss, and when her eyes met mine, her flush deepened.

She looked down, and began to move forward, her gait was close to a dance. She trotted up to the collapsible alter that we had set up in the back yard, and stood on the step directly across from me. I was surprised when Tonks, stepped up behind her. I squelched my surprise quickly though. The three girls had always been great friends. Though Lily and Melody had always been the closer of the three. Then the music changed, and there was the rustle of cloth as the audience rose. Lily stepped out her arm linked through Harold's. Her gaze lifted from her feet, and her eyes met James, and I could tell that we weren't here anymore. I smiled and looked at Melody. Her face was exactly the same as mine. Amused. Lily and her father made their way up the aisle, and he handed her to James, tears barley reigned in. James nodded at him, his eyes happy, but his face was serious. Harold took his spot next to Elsa, and they looked at each other, their tears spilling over. Elsa and Charlotte smiled at each other. Today, there would be a lot of tears, I just didn't know how much.

Lily and James turned to the muggle preacher. We'd all agreed on it, to honor Lily's childhood religion. That, and her muggle family that was present would be slightly confused by the magic references that would have been delivered by a magic Pastor. I was surprised at how fast the vows went. Soon, we were convening towards the cars. Melody, Tonks, and the mother's whisked Lily up to Melody's room, to change her into the after wedding dress, or whatever those girls called it.

I climbed into the drivers seat and we drove towards the building we had rented for the reception. The room was decorated much as the back yard had.

"They've gone over the top!" I laughed, as we walked in. It was evident that there had been magic involved, but to anyone who didn't know what magic traces looked like, the muggles would stay clueless.

"They? Is that what Mel told you?" James asked as we walked in. I nodded, as Remus and I both stared.

"Melody did all this by herself. She planned everything. All the way down to the silverware." James laughed at our expressions. "The only thing my mother, and new mother did was pay for stuff, and give input when asked for it."

"I knew she was talented…" I said, looking around the room with new appreciation. She must have been working for months. With all the essays, homework it was a wonder her grades hadn't dropped. James smirked.

"My little sister wouldn't let anyone even think about helping. I think she spent half an hour on her own look. But still, she was beautiful." Guilt flooded through me as I looked into his blue eyes, that were so similar to Melody's. I'd almost thoroughly ravished _his_ little sister on _their _kitchen floor. I cleared my throat uncomfortably.

"Yeah." I agreed. That was probably the only word I would be able to manage. We took our seats at the head table, and waited for the women to show up. Lily and Tonks were the first two in, but when Melody walked in, it was like the whole room had fallen away. Her eyes met mine, and she smiled sweetly. I noted more changes. Her hair had stayed the same, but she'd changed her dress. It was a soft blue that matched her eyes, and clung to her every curve closely. The bust of the dress was a puzzle of ribbons that wrapped around her torso. The skirt flared out at her waist now, and feathered around her thighs. She planned ahead for the dancing, and had changed her shoes from the strappy high heels, to blue flats. I swallowed audibly.

We all stood and pulled their chairs out. Melody sat at the very end of the table, I was next to her. Lily sat next to me, then James, Tonks, and then Remus. I was glad the tablecloth draped in front of our legs, because there was suddenly a warm hand on my knee, tracing circles. Needless to say, it made making my speech very hard. I could barley eat. My stomach was turning in somersaults, and butterflies tickled my insides. And then the dancing began. James and Lily danced circles around Melody and I, as Melody tried to support me.

"You're heavy." she grunted as we swayed in our little circle once again.

"You have no one to blame but yourself. My legs had been like jelly ever since you walked through the door." She smirked.

"Want to get out of here?" she asked, as other dancers convened around us.

"I thought you would never ask." I said, grabbing her wrist and towing her towards the door. She slipped her winter jacket on, and I slipped my own on. It had gotten dark while we had been inside, and the only light came from the winter moon, and the stars. And somehow, that made it seem colder. We ran down the street, our breath coming out as small white puffs against the dark sky. Melody linked our hands together, weaving her fingers into mine, and I smiled down at her as we ran down the street. I pulled her onto a side street, where the buildings ran right up to the side walk. I wrapped an arm around her waist and twirled her into the brick wall.

She laughed and rolled her eyes. "You're enthusiastic today." she noted.

"My best friend just found eternal happiness. Of course I'm going to be happy." I murmured quietly.

I rested my forehead against Melody's, and she lifted her face so our noses touched. The only sound was the sound of our ragged breathing. Melody shivered and I pulled her close, to keep the cold at bay. She cuddled into my chest, resting her ear against my chest, directly over my heart. I don't know how long we stayed there, just being close, simply being with each other. But we looked up when there came a cynical voice.

"Isn't this just cute." I reached for my wand, only to find it gone. It was still on the counter in the kitchen at the Potter's. I cursed my carelessness. Melody put a hand on my chest, and reached into the bodice of her dress.

"What are you doing?" I hissed, looking down at her. She pulled out her wand, and gripped it tightly.

"Being a girl comes with advantages. Especially when dresses have such little storage room." she smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. "I sewed a wand pocket into one of the seams, so no one would notice it."

"Nice." I complimented in a growl, my hands curling into fists.

"Crucio!" the spell came before she could react, and pain exploded through my body.

"Sirius!" Melody screeched, dropping next to me. "Protego!" she shouted, and the pain disappeared. I groaned, and rolled onto my back.

"Melody." the cynical voice came again. I blanched when I saw him. His skin was white, almost transparent. His cheeks were hollow, and his colorless eyes seemed to be sunken into his skull. His hair hung limply around his face, and the color was dull. As he walked towards us, his robes flowed out, giving the illusion that he was shrouded in shadows.

There was only one person he could have been… Voldemort.

Melody held up her wand out in front of us, still holding up the shield charm. "You don't want your friend to die tonight, do you?" he asked. Melody screeched, as two pairs of hands wrenched her back.

"Let her go!" I shouted, but there came a crack, and my whole face erupted in pain. I reached up, trying to quiet my cries. My hand encountered something hot, and sticky.

"Leave him alone!" Melody shouted.

"You have a choice now, Melody." Voldemort said, reaching out. Melody snapped at his fingers with her teeth, and he chuckled the sound of it sending chills down my back. "I'll make this really simple. If you choose to come with me, then your boyfriend stays alive. If you don't… well. You're smart enough to figure it out yourself."

"Don't listen to him Melody!" My words were slurred. My lip felt swollen, and my nose was surly broken. She looked at me, her face torn. "It's no choice at all!" I told her softly. And then she began to cry. She tried to keep it in, but one stubborn tear fell over the brim of her eyelid, and then, slowly, others followed. Her knee's gave out, and we both winced as they cracked against the icy sidewalk. The two Death Eaters holding her released her arms, and stood over her. Our eyes met, and she shook her head. I knew what that meant in a moment.

"I'll…"

"No." I whispered brokenly. "Please Melody, don't do it."

"Looks like your boyfriend doesn't want to die for you." Voldemort chuckled darkly. I snarled, and groaned when someone kicked me in the stomach. Melody let out a broken sob.

"Take me away." she said before I could say anything else.

"NO!" I roared, but it was too late. A loud crack resounded off the buildings, and echoed in the following silence. And when the last sound echoed back to me, the realization hit me. She was gone.

The world felt so empty, like the ground had just fallen away from under my feet. Feebly, I sobbed her name into the ground, resting my forehead against the grimy pavement. I begged for a chance to redo things, to be able to go back in time and have a chance to save her from them. But it was over and my heart tore in two.


	8. Chapter 8

Charles was silent as Sirius drifted into silence. "Wow… just like that. She was gone?" he asked, dropping his gaze to his hands. He hadn't thought of things being like that. "I mean. Wasn't it supposed to be happy? You know, James and Lily go off on their honeymoon, live happily ever after. Then after she graduates, you and Melody get married."

Sirius laughed without humor. "Since when has that ever happened? Need I remind you. James and Lily died only a couple years after their wedding." Charles nodded soberly.

"What happened. After they took her?" Sirius let out a lengthy sigh.

* * *

"Sirius! Sirius." a voice called. It sounded like Melody. I wanted it to be Melody. My nightmare was still fresh in my mind. Fear still seized my heart.

"Come on buddy, you have to wake up." a male voice called. James? Why was he in my room? As a matter of fact, why was _Melody_ in my room? Had I been screaming. I moaned and threw my arm over my eyes. I withdrew it with a hiss of pain when my nose stung agonizingly with pain. It felt like something was constricting around my neck.

"Get his tie off." Melody murmured. My tie? Oh god. My eyes flew open and I wrenched upright, looking down. I was still in my tuxedo. My white shirt was covered in blood. I looked around. It wasn't Melody that had been speaking, but Lily. I slumped back into my pillow, and moaned, tears stinging in the back of my eyes.

"She's gone?" I didn't have to ask, but I needed to, for the chance to hear someone say no.

"What happened?" Charlotte asked from across the room. "When we found you, you were half frozen to death, and you kept moaning Melody's name." I could hear the tears in her voice.

"_He _came. He took her." I gritted my teeth. "I left my wand here. I was helping her bake the top of the cake… and I stupidly left it on the counter." I beat the heel of my hand against my forehead. "How could I have been so stupid!" I screamed at myself. If I'd had my wand. If I hadn't been so careless Melody would still be here.

"Don't beat yourself up buddy." James murmured, rubbing my shoulder. I didn't want to open my eyes, afraid the tears would fall if I did. But her face, afraid, torn, streaked with tears. It was imprinted in the back of my eyelids…and I doubted it would ever go away. "It could have happened to any of us."

"But it happened to me." I sat up, and glared at him. "I should have been able to stop it! I shouldn't have let him take her!" I snarled at him. James just stared back at me, his blue eyes shone with tears. I huffed for a moment, and then tore my tie off, tossing it to the end of the bed. Lily patted my hand, her tears were black from the mascara she wore. The tears streaked through her makeup. But even Lily Evans… Potter, could pull it off.

"Sirius. What exactly happened?" she asked, trying to keep her voice steady. Henry, who stood unresponsively at the other side of the room, turned his head to listen. I edited a little bit. I told them that Melody had been feeling claustrophobic, and just wanted some fresh air. So we went for a walk, and they jumped us, taking us by surprise. Charlotte broke into a new round of tears as I spoke. When I finished speaking, Henry tore the door open, and stomped into the hallway.

"It's all my fault." I murmured, burying my face into my hands.

"Don't say that." Lily smiled sadly, then looked up as Charlotte ran from the room. "I'll be right back." she murmured, following after Charlotte. With one final glance at James, she shut the door. James sighed and slumped back in the chair he was sitting in. He buried his face in his hands, and began to sob. He looked up, sniffling.

"I'm sorry Sirius." he murmured. I glanced at him, incredulous. "We all should have watched her more carefully. She asked us to act as though nothing was different. She asked us to just ignore what Dumbledore told her at the end of the school year. We all knew better…" he snorted and wiped under his eyes. "Come on. You look terrible." he stood and tossed me a clean set of clothes.

"Thanks." I muttered. My lip still felt swollen, my nose hurt like hell, every breath I took, the pain in my side just got worse, and worse. But none of this could compare to the pain I felt in my heart. James headed for the door, and paused with his hand on the handle.

"I know you better than that Sirius." he turned to look at me. "Tell me the truth. Why did you and Melody leave?" If anyone would see through my charade, it would be James. I looked up at him, with honest eyes.

"I just wanted some time alone with her. I never get to see her." I glanced down at my lap.

"I know Sirius… I know." James muttered, and then left, closing the door behind him. I sat there for a minute, just staring at the wall, my mind chasing itself in circles. I groaned and moved my stiff limbs. I dressed mechanically, not even noticing what James had tossed me. I opened the door and heard soft voices winding up the staircase. I couldn't make out what they were saying, not yet anyway. I tiptoed towards the railing, and strained to make out the words.

"… She knew who was after her, and yet she ran around, flaunting herself like that!" James hissed angrily. I sneered, and my hands curled up into fists. She was gone, and he was blaming her like she meant for this to happen. How dare he…

"Don't blame your sister." Lily murmured. "She probably felt safe with Sirius. You heard what he said. Neither knew that he didn't have his wand with him, until the Death Eaters surrounded them." Why did they have to remind me?

"Still, she _knew_ Lily! She knew if she wasn't careful something like this was going to happen! And what did she do? She flaunted herself and got Sirius hurt in the process."

I couldn't listen anymore. I pushed angrily away from the railing and stalked quietly down the hallway. I stopped outside a door with Melody's name artfully plastered across the top. I smiled wistfully at the signs under the name. Sign's like 'Keep Out!' and 'No James' allowed.' or 'No boy's allowed'. Memories flooded back to me of when James and I were younger. Getting things from Wonko's joke shop to put in front of her door. How many times had we tortured her? And now I would never get a chance to apologize.

I'd never actually been in her room. I glanced around to make sure I was alone, and opened the door. I stepped inside the dark room and leaned against the door for a moment, letting my eyes adjust. When I could finally see in the dim light that filtered in through the window, from the moon, I took a step forward. My eyes slid to the desk, and I walked over. I saw piles of letters on the desk. One stack, was a lot taller than the others. Lily's summer letters. I recognized her hand writing right away.

The top one was the most recent. It was dated just a week before Melody went back to school. I saw my name and instantly picked it up, peering closer in the dim light.

'_Dearest Melody_

_I can hardly believe that in a few short months we are going to be sisters. I do wish we lived closer together, especially now. My James is just the sweetest thing, and I am so happy that you have agreed to plan my wedding for me. I know it will be perfect. Of course you are going to be my maid of honor, so on the day of the wedding, you are not allowed to do anything. It is so dreadfully boring in this house, even though now I am allowed to use my magic whenever I feel like. It just feels so… wrong. To use it in front of my parents and sister. Almost like I'm flaunting around a specifically amazing talent that they don't have. Of course, I love them to death. _

_As to your question, I will try and talk to Sirius, but I doubt I will be able to. That is something you will have to do on your own. I know it must be awkward for you, to feel this way about a man who is practically your brother. I felt this way for the longest time about James, you know. Oh well I guess. Love is a funny thing. As for your plan to ignore it, I do not think that would be best. I know you are worried, but we really are all able to take care of ourselves. And you know we all have your back._

_I love you, my dearest sister, and I miss you terribly. Have fun at school. I cannot believe your in your sixth year already. _

_Love always, your sister._

_Lily Evans.'_

I let the letter drop onto the desk, and I rested my head on my arm, suddenly too weak to sit upright. She'd felt this way about me for months. Sure, we'd held hands, and kissed once or twice, but I never asked her. Never told her I loved her as more than a sister. A soft sob broke its way from my chest. I had been so blind. I suppose I had been that way too. I was just too afraid to admit it. Afraid she would reject me. Afraid James would force me away from her. I sat upright, and in a desperate need to be closer to her, curled up on her bed, resting my head on her pillow. It smelled like her. The soft scent of cherry blossoms. I buried my face into the pillow, and slowly cried myself to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Charles looked as though he wanted to cry. "That's horrible. Did you guys ever find her?" he asked. Sirius glared up at his cell mate, and then sighed, twisting his fingers together.

"We tried… but it was hard."

* * *

The first few months were the worst. As time dragged on, all our hopes of finding Melody dropped. We all went absolutely crazy trying to find her. Later, James told me I was the worst. And I knew it. I never slept. Barley ate. Only drank water when someone forced it down my throat. My life had become a living nightmare. Melody was gone, and there wasn't a damned thing anyone could do about it.

James and Lily simply never talked about it. They acted as though nothing had ever happened, as though there had never been a Melody in the first place. Charlotte and Henry kept her room locked, and took all the pictures of her down. It was like she had died. The thought of it made my heart give a painful flip.

I took over Grimauld place. My mother had died, leaving it, unwillingly of course, to her only heir. I thought my brother would get it but I realized only weeks later that he had died as well. The Daily Prophet passed it off as an 'accident' but to anyone who was in the Order, knew better. I threw myself into all Order affairs, allowing the use of my house as a safe house for any and all those in need of it.

I was a different person than I was before they had taken her. I wasn't the stupid, carefree, pompous brat that had run around Hogwarts, hexing anyone and everyone in sight. And I never left my wand lying about. There was a definite change in my personality. And on the day Harry James Potter was born, it was the happiest time we'd all seen in those two years. But not because of the child.

"He's beautiful." James said, smoothing back a shock of black hair that stood out on the child's head. Lily snored softly, still holding Harry close to her chest. I smiled kindly.

"I think he's got more of Lily in him then." James then proceeded in throwing a teddy bear at me. I caught the stuffed animal and snorted. I couldn't laugh anymore. It never felt right to. My chest was hollow, and my humor had dissipated long ago. We both looked up when there was a knock on the door.

"Can I come in?" came a quiet voice. We both looked up, then at each other. James stood, pulling out his wand. I copied him, putting my hand on the handle, then wrenching it open. Her black hair ruffled in the wind created by the door, and her blue eyes looked up at me innocently. The sound of my wand clattering to the floor was only a distant echo as we stared at each other.

"Melody!" James called. That was just a distant cry. I couldn't move, my breath had been knocked from my chest. She stared up into my face, the same expression on hers that was no doubt on mine. My heart swelled up and blocked my throat, causing breathing to become a task. Only Melody's warm arms wrapping around my neck, her body pressed against the length of mine, her sobs as she buried her face in my shoulder, woke me from my stupor. I put a hand on the back of her head, and wrapped my arm around her thin waist, pulling her closer to me. I needed to feel her. To know she was real. I buried my face in her hair, dragging in a deep breath. She moved her head, and pressed her lips to mine. I reacted gratefully, demanding entrance to her mouth with my tongue.

Only a small cough coming from the other side of the room made us look up. "Sirius. As much as I love watching you ravish my sister right before my eyes. I'm gonna have to ask you two to separate." he snarled the last words, and Melody stepped away, looking sheepishly up at me. I just smiled at her, unabashed and pulled her back to me. Unable to let go.

"James." Melody said, trotting over to her brother. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders, pulling her close.

"We thought you were a goner Melody. We looked everywhere. Tried every tracing spell. But you were simply gone." he stepped back and looked down at her with tears in his eyes. I stepped over to them and gratefully held Melody in my arms. I wasn't sure if this was some cruel dream, or if it were reality. A familiar weight was gone and my heart wrenched slightly.

"They're good at hiding people when they want to." Melody grumbled, then turned to Lily. "Who's this?" she cooed, gazing down at her nephew softly. I released her so she could step over to the bed, and maneuvered back to my wand where I had left it on the floor, the tension in my chest lifting the moment it was in my hand again.

"Harry James Potter." James murmured softly. Melody smiled up at him.

"Someone is full of himself." she snorted, carefully extracting the sleeping infant from Lily's arms. Lily sighed and turned her head to the side, her arms dropping lamely to her sides. Melody cradled the boy in her arms, and I was amazed at the power of maternal instincts. James didn't even have to yell at her, as he had with me, to hold Harry correctly.

"He's so cute." her gaze warmed, and her smile softened as she brushed her nose softly against the tip of Harry's. I remembered James telling me that he used to do that to Melody when she was a baby. It was their show of affection to infants. Melody began to rock, shifting her weight from foot to foot, as she simply watched Harry sleep.

Suddenly, my mind flipped the image. In my fantasy, Melody was the one who slept soundly in the bed, her quiet snores filling the room. Lily held a baby in her arms, rocking them back and forth. Rocking Melody's child back and forth… our child. A slow smile crept on my face as I held that image in place. I'd seen it before once or twice. But now it wasn't laced with pain as it had been when she was gone. She was back now, and that future was possible for us again. Then, Melody laughing quietly snapped me from my daydream.

Melody giggled as Harry wrapped a tiny fist around her index finger. His startling green eyes were open now, peering up at his aunt.

"Hi baby boy." she whispered.

"Do you see your auntie Melody?" James cooed softly. I smiled and suddenly felt out of place. "And your uncle Sirius?" the nickname caught me off guard. I honestly hadn't known how James would take the news of his baby sister and his best friend falling in love… I didn't know it would be so calm especially after she came back after being gone for two. The calm would probably wear off when we were alone. Where there was no sleeping baby around, or Melody, or Lily, or any witnesses. I shuddered.

I trotted over and looked down into Harry's face, standing behind Melody as I did so.

"I know. He's a real mess." Melody smiled, rubbing his chubby cheek with her pinkie finger. Ignoring the friendly jab, I put my hands on her waist, still attempting to see if she was real. Her smooth skin beneath my hands calmed me a little and I kissed her hair. I never wanted to be apart from her again. I would never allow her to leave my side. Ever. Like my wand, she would stay within arms reach, always in my sight. I would never loose her again.

"Hey Melody. Not trying to ruin the mood here or anything, but what are you going to do about school?" James asked, pulling the side of his mouth down. Melody just smiled sweetly.

"I sent a letter to Dumbledore…" her eyes widened when the name came out as a snarl. James and I looked at each other for one brief moment before looking back to her. She cleared her throat and continued. "And he consulted with the teachers, and replied that Hogwarts would be happy to take me back. He also said that finishing Sixth year was unnecessary. He only told me that I had to take the final exams, which he had full confidence I would pass with flying colors… and he was right." she smiled, then handed Harry to James. I knew her well enough to know that something was brewing behind the deceivable calm in her eyes. "I'm going to get something to eat. Want anything?" she asked quickly. Her voice was slightly strained, as though she was working to keep it calm.

"No, thank you." James murmured. Despite my heart screaming at me to go with her, to be close to her. I hadn't seen her in nearly two years, I had to talk to James. I just smiled warmly and pecked her lips, earning a glare from James.

"I'll be right back." Melody touched my cheek, and then practically out of the room.

"That was… odd." James said, looking at me. I knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Something happened." I said, troubled. "Something is going on… and we should find out. Before something else happens."

"Agreed." James muttered, rocking Harry back to sleep. I rubbed the back of my neck awkwardly, unsure what to do. Then I decided to give the new family a moment and stepped out the door to find Melody.

My heart wrenched when I found her. Her hands were curled into fists, and her teeth were bared, gritting together. Her eyes were squeezed shut and her whole body was shaking.

"Melody." I whispered, taking her balled fists in my hands. "Mel, sweetheart look at me." I begged, gasping when her eyes flashed open, the only emotion in them that of complete fury. Then, she seemed to recognize me, and her eyes softened.

"I'm sorry." she whispered, looking down at her feet. I reached up and cradled the side of her face with my hand.

"It's alright darling." I kissed her forehead.

"I don't know what it was…" she shook her head slowly. "I don't hate him do I Sirius?" she looked up at me, her eyebrows pulling together in confusion.

"No Melody. You could never hate him." I was reluctant to say Albus' name. Afraid it would cause the same reaction. Melody didn't scare me, but her reaction was frightening. I was worried she would harm someone, or worse, herself if she were to go into that same anger induced stupor. "But let's not think about that. Let's only think about how happy your mother and father will be to see you again." Melody grinned and nodded, throwing her arms around my neck.

"I love you Sirius." she whispered. "I wished so terribly every day I was gone that I could tell you that. I don't even care if you don't love me back." she smiled into my shoulder when I pulled her closer.

"I love you too Melody. Don't ever forget that." I grinned and kissed her hair. She giggled, holding tightly to me when I twirled her around, my arms securely around her waist. "I'm never letting you out of my sight Melody. Never again." I warned, pressing my forehead to hers. She smiled up at me with sparkling blue orbs and nodded slowly.

"I wouldn't have it any other way Sirius." she whispered, and kissed me softly.


	10. Chapter 10

Charles shook his head.

"Hold up a minute… you guys spent two years looking for this chick, and she just suddenly… appears out of thin air." he rolled his eyes. "Smells like set up to me."

"It wasn't." Sirius said, his face happy for half a second before it fell again. "She was really back."

"Then why are you all…?" Charles gestured to Sirius' downcast expression.

"She was… different when she got back." Sirius murmured.

* * *

There was a huge 'welcome home' party for Melody at Grimauld place. Everyone from the Order was present, including their families. Camera's for the Daily Prophet had come, trying to get first pictures of the returned hero, reporters interrogating her on what her time spent imprisoned by You-Know-Who was like. She put on a good show, laughed, smiled for the camera's, and went along with the banter. But I could tell that she was dying to get away. After one particularly lengthy interview I wrapped my arms around her waist and pressed my lips to the skin of her neck.

"Want to go upstairs?" I asked. Melody turned in my embrace and nodded.

"I'm getting a headache from all the frosting on that cake." she giggled, but to my ears, the sound was off. It wasn't as good natured as it usually was. We walked up the stairs, ignoring the macabre pictures on the wall, and made a bee line straight for the upstairs balcony. We stepped out onto the terrace and she wrapped her arms around her torso as a cold breeze descended down. I wrapped her in a hug, trying to warm her. My heart fell a little when she stepped away from me, her hands covering her face as her shoulders shook with silent sobs

"What's wrong Mel?" I asked softly touching her shoulders tentatively, rubbing my hands down her arms when she welcomed my touch.

"All their questions," she turned slowly, her eyes lowered to the floor. "I don't remember any of it Sirius. The past two years. All I remember is a dark, cold room that I never left. Only my memories of my family, my friends." she paused, and looked up, tearstains on her cheeks. "Memories of you. They were the only thing that kept me fighting." She leaned into my chest and took a deep breath. "Can we stay up here? It's just so loud downstairs." she whispered into my chest, closing her eyes. I lowered us onto the bench and she tucked her feet underneath her, pulling the folds of her dress around her legs to keep them warm. We sat there for a long time, and finally, her breathing slowed. She was asleep.

"Sirius?" James called. I hushed him as he stepped onto the terrace. "How's she holding up?" he asked, leaning against the archway bricks.

"She's asleep." I murmured, pulling her closer. James eyed me warily and sighed.

"I suppose out of all the air heads she could have picked, I'm glad it's you." James smirked, and reached down to brush a strand of hair from her face. "Has she told you anything… about the past two years."

"She said that all she remembers is a dark room." I hissed, my voice was strained. "I wanted to ask her if there was anything else. If she remembered if they tortured her, or interrogated her or…" I cut off and squeezed my eyes shut in anger. "I don't want to ask her though. Just in case…" James nodded that he understood. Just in case she reacted that way again.

"I just want to know what they did to her." James growled, pressing his forehead against the bricks. "I want to know why she's acting so different. Why she isn't the little girl I could just pull into my arms, tell her everything would be okay, and have her believe me." he beat the bricks with his fist, wincing the moment it made contact.

"All questions that will be answered with time." came a wise voice from behind James.

"Professor." we both hissed with surprise. Albus Dumbledore pushed his half-moon glasses up his crooked nose and smiled softly.

"When she is ready to tell us the rest, she will. This isn't something she's going to get over during the night." Albus said, nearly floating over to a bench across from Melody and I, and sitting down sinuously. I glanced down at the sleeping girl that was curled up in my arms. She looked so innocent. I could hardly think about what might have happened. I nearly had to have James take her as anger ripped through me. What if they had tortured her? How many nights did she spend in that room she remembered, calling out for her mother, her father. How many times would she have called out for me? My stomach twisted and an acidic burning began in the back of my throat. How many times had she cried out my name, crying because I couldn't be there? I swallowed thickly and buried my face in her hair, wishing I could take the memories of it away from her. Somehow allow her peace in a world she never should have been forced to enter.

If any of them had hurt her, I would kill them. Blindly and unjustly. I would kill anyone that even sympathized the bastards that had done this to her. I knew they deserved worse. Melody sighed unconsciously, her small hand fisting in the cloth of my shirt. It brought me back from my anger and I kissed her hair softly, groaning inwardly at myself. Melody deserved better than a murderer.

"She is good at hiding things, isn't she?" Dumbledore asked. James gave him a scathing look.

"She could hide an elephant in a cupboard if she had to." he snorted. I glanced up at him, and his eyes told me that was a story for a later time. I snickered, having no doubt she would have been able to do just that.

"Correct. Now." Dumbledore stood swiftly, a little faster than someone his age should have been able to. I nearly rolled my eyes, and asked myself _'since when does Dumbledore ever act his age?' _"I believe I saw a particularly delicious cake downstairs, and it's not going to eat itself." he headed for the archway, and then looked back at me. "You two make a very wonderful couple." and disappeared. James snorted as my ears heated. I wanted to reach back and smack him, but instead simply pressed my lips to Melody's hair. James rolled his eyes and left me alone with Melody. I sighed and let my head rest against the brick wall, wondering if she noticed the changes in her personality we had. In the week after her return, those few of us who had been close to her before noticed a few changes. They were small, but they screamed to us.

The first thing I had noticed was her gait was no longer like a dance every time she moved. It had become more like one fluid motion, where one step blended into the next, no buoyant bounce that had always been there. At the most random of moments she would flee from a room and disappear for hours. Only when she wanted to be found did she come back, the only evidence of her tears were bloodshot, weary eyes. She never cooked anymore. It was as though she were here only in body, and that our Melody was still locked away somewhere, fighting to come all the way back to us.

I looked down when she stretched, her eyes opening slowly. She turned her head and smiled up at me, her warm hands wrapping around my own, bringing my fingers to her lips. I smiled softly and kissed her hair, then rested my forehead against her temple.

"I'm worried." I whispered, but she didn't look up. She stared down at our entwined hands, her fingers nervously stroking my knuckles.

"I know." she hissed, squeezing her eyes against tears. "I'm sorry. I know I'm different. I'm really trying Sirius." she mumbled, then looked up at the stars, her blue depths reflecting each one like a mirror.

"I'm here to help. Anytime you need me." I promised, kissed her neck and stood, holding a hand down to her. "Come on. They'll start wondering where you are soon enough and come looking. Melody giggled, again the sound was off, but not as bad as it had been before. A small flame of hope ignited in my chest. We walked downstairs and I left her with Lily and Harry in the living room. James pulled me into a quiet hallway, hissing for me to keep quiet.

"Did you talk to her?" James asked quietly. I sighed.

"A little bit. We should talk to the Order about what we should do. Half of them are here already." I glanced down the hallway, to make sure we didn't have any eavesdroppers.

"Yeah." James groaned, gritting his teeth. "I just can't stand to see her like this. I know she's trying to hide it. I wonder what they did…" anger flashed through my body, turning my gaze red. "Calm down Sirius." I glanced up and pulled my fist back, rubbing my bleeding knuckles. James sighed and fixed the hole I'd punched in the wall. Melody rounded the corner, a small smile lighting her face. But it was quickly lost when she saw my hand.

"What did you do?" she cried, alarmed. She raced towards me and cradled my bleeding hand between her own, warm ones.

"I was being stupid." I muttered quietly. Melody rolled her eyes and pulled out her wand. The door opened and we all looked up to see who was walking through the door.

"Hello." Albus greeted. Melody's grip tightened around my hand, and a growl was building in her chest.

"Ow… ow, ow ow!" I winced. Melody shook her head and looked at me. "Melody!" I hissed.

"Sorry love!" she released my hand and bit her bottom lip, her gaze was abashed.

"How are you feeling Ms. Potter?" Melody shook, and she didn't look up at him, her eyes and lips were tight when she answered.

"Fine sir." she hissed.

"I overheard you kids talking about a meeting. When does the meeting start?" Albus asked. Melody's eyes flashed in the light and her fingers twitched.

"We should start it as soon as the Prophet people leave.." James answered. Melody blinked slightly, her pupils dilating. Albus nodded, and moved towards the Family room. Melody watched him and the moment the door swung closed, she ran down the hallway, towards the door. James and I looked at each other, and ran after her, arriving just in time to see Melody pulling out her wand, pointing it at Albus' turned back.

"Avada…"

"Expelliarmus!" I shouted, forcing Melody's wand to fly from her hand. The spell also knocked her against the wall. Albus turned quickly, his eyes going wide with surprise. James swept up Melody's wand and I knelt in front of her.

When she looked at me, her eyes weren't blue, but a blank, colorless gray. The same as _his _had been when I saw him that night. My stomach clenched with fear.


	11. Chapter 11

"What!" Charles gaped at Sirius. "She tried to kill Albus Dumbledore?" Sirius nodded.

"She wasn't in her right mind…" Sirius tried to explain quickly.

"What happened? You calmed her down, right? Did she ever try to kill him after that?" Sirius let out a lengthy sigh, and gave Charles a scathing look as the other man continued to bombard him with questions. When Charles was finally done with his tirade, he pursed his lips. "Alright. I'm done…"

* * *

"Melody!" I called, my heart lumped in my throat, making it hard to breathe. "Melody, baby please." her head thrashed, and I tired hard to keep her still, to figure out why she was like this. I knew it wasn't her choice. I knew it wasn't really Melody I held between my hands. It was someone else, something else. Something, no doubt, created by Voldemort, forced into Melody's body for whatever horrid purpose he had in mind. On an impulse, I leaned forward and pressed my lips to hers. I stupidly believed that would work. That when she felt my lips on hers she would wake up and wrap her arms around my neck, wondering what had happened, completely clueless to the angry person thrashing before me. Melody just glared at me, her hands turning into claws. James and I hoisted her up, James securing her hands behind her back. I cradled her face between my hands again.

"Mel, listen to me, please. I love you." I whispered. "You aren't this person. You aren't the girl who would willingly kill Albus Dumbledore." Her colorless eyes turned a sky blue, as my words wormed their way into her mind. "You are Melody Potter. Smartest girl Hogwarts has ever seen. A master when it comes to baked goods. You can thaw an iceberg with one look. You can make anyone love you. And you're the only one I see when I close my eyes." tears burned behind my eyes as she thrashed against her brother. I drug in a deep breath. "I love you Melody, and I always will." The sapphire color suddenly filled her irises and she blinked, swaying slightly as though too tired to stand up. James lowered her onto the floor and she leaned against the wall, panting laboriously. She rolled her head to look around the room, her eyebrows pulling together in questioning.

"Melody… what did they do to you?" James asked, his tone was soft, but his eyes were intense. Tears filled Melody's eyes and she covered her mouth in horror, shying away from both James and I as we reached out to comfort her. I retracted my hands quickly, watching brokenheartedly as she pulled her knees up to her chest, burying her face in her raised knee's.

"What happened?" Charlotte shouted, running into the room. She was soon followed by the rest of the Order. I didn't look up from Melody as I scooted closer to her, touching her arm carefully, taking both her hands between my own when she scrambled blindly for them. Whispered murmurs started around the room, and with a calm gesture for silence from Albus, they stopped.

"Everything is alright Charlotte." Albus soothed. She glanced up at him, and then looked at us. I barley noticed it out of the corner of my eye.

"It was horrible." Melody muttered into her knees. I pulled her chin up, looking her right in the eye.

"Tell me Melody. I'm listening." I whispered softly, and she swallowed hard, her voice shaking terribly as she continued.

"It was always so dark. I hardly remember anything else. The only time I ever saw someone was when they entered to…" she slumped under the weight of her words and I sat next to her, wrapping my arms around her. She seemed to draw strength from this, but she still couldn't raise her head. "They blamed Dumbledore. What happened to me was his fault." the gray color was returning, and I simply reached up to touch her face, and the sapphire was back. She heaved a sigh, and shook her head. "That's what they always told me when I tried to defend him they used the cruciatus curse." there was a collective gasp from the Order, and Charlotte turned to sob into Henry's shoulder. He stood dumfounded as he stared at his daughter, and from the look on his face, it was apparent he was unable to even think. Murmurs began to fill up the room again, until everything was a senseless babble. Dumbledore again silenced them by simply holding up his hand. The red tint was returning to my gaze. I could remember with perfect clarity how painful the Cruciatus curse could be. Melody let out a soft sob, and I looked down, the red fading. "It's gone on far too long." she looked up, decision in her eyes. "I won't be able to stop myself the next time I see him. And who's to say someone will be there the next time." she bit her bottom lip. Everyone was silent, I could tell they could barley believe what was now happening. I knew that I felt as though I'd entered a nightmare. That I would wake up, and it was the day of the wedding, none of it had happened.

But I didn't wake up. The nightmare was real. I sighed and pursed my lips.

"We'll go away then." I said suddenly. "You and I, we'll go somewhere far away. Move somewhere else. We can start over in a new place." I stopped when she shook her head.

"The temptation will always be there. How easy would it be for me to simply say I was coming up to visit James, and then heading straight for Albus." the decision in her eyes becoming more solid with each passing second. I saw her point.

"I would never leave your side." I promised, resting my forehead against hers. She smiled, and touched my cheek. Despite what was happening, my already accelerated heart rate picked up the pace at her touch.

"It would hardly be fair to anyone. Especially you." she whispered. "What about your future? You wanted to become an Auror."

"You are my future. You're the only thing I'm sure about in my life." I rested my forehead against hers, and she smiled. "Besides, you've only ever acted this way when you saw him or said his name. I'm sure there are ways to erase the memory of him. You won't even have to remember. I won't ever speak of him. The temptation will be gone, and you'll be free to live life without the horror of this." I pressed my forehead to hers, hoping she agreed. Hoping she could see it too. Our life together, full of happiness. Her smile, her laugh, her touch. What she did to me even when she wasn't aware. The way my heart sped whenever she glanced my way. The painful ache I felt when she was gone. Did she feel the same way?

"There is only one way out of this. No matter how you look at it." she whispered, her voice breaking. Fear washed through me at the sound, and I pulled her closer.

"There are always choices. There's always another rout…" Melody shook her head.

"No. Not this time. The only choice now, is to kill me."

"No!" Melody tensed at the sound of Albus shouting. Everyone looked up in surprise. "There are ways to fix this." he spoke calmer now, and I was glad he was on my side.

"And who is to say I won't try to kill you while we're trying to fix this?" Melody asked, standing up. I stood as well, pulling her towards me. Our happiness. I held my breath to hear her confirm her feelings. I waited to hear her say that she was going to try. She was going to allow us to help her through this. She looked at me with the most trusting gaze she'd ever given anyone that I could remember, and in that one moment I saw our future together. Her next words made that fantasy shatter into a million pieces.

"You need to kill me Sirius."


	12. Chapter 12

Charles' eyes widened with surprise. "She asked you to _what?_" he said, leaning forward. Sirius sighed, and closed his eyes in pure agony.

"She begged with me… I couldn't…" Sirius' voice broke, and he sniffed, looking up at Charles. "I tried to dissuade her from her decision…"

* * *

I froze. My whole body went into lockdown. I couldn't breathe, I could barley process her words in my head. My knee's felt as though they were going to give out any second, but I couldn't bring myself to care.

"Please." she whispered, placing her hand on the side of my face. My mind jumped into hyper drive.

"Don't…" I hissed, but I could see that nothing would sway her, so I changed my direction. I knew I would never be able to do it. "Not me." I said so low that my voice didn't have a chance to break. I could never do what she was asking. It would shatter me. I was already going to loose her.

"Sirius, I want you to be the one to do it." she begged, tears making her eyes shine in the dim light. "Not some stranger from the ministry." My chest clenched at the thought of some stranger being the last person she saw. His eyes cold and hard as he murdered the girl I loved. "And I can't be locked away in a cell for the rest of my life." the urgency in her voice was almost convincing. Her thumb passed under my eye, and only then did I realize that tears had filled my eyes, and had spilled over. I shuddered as an image popped into my head. Melody, huddling in a corner of a dark cell, cold and alone. With no one but an impassive Dementor to keep her company.

That was no life for Melody. She could never be locked away anywhere. She was too free a spirit to ever survive for long in a place like that. She would die either way. And her only other choice… was now my choice. I could let her rot away in a damp cell. Or I could… I couldn't even think the words. Just thinking about a world with out her. Her intoxicating laugh, the way her blue eyes flashed with intuition every time she saw straight through our pretenses. Every memory I had, nearly every good memory, held this girl somewhere in them. My fifteenth birthday. She and James had brought cake to my room, here at Grimauld place. All our pranks. She had been there with Lily, both girls scoffing in disapproval, insulting us good-naturedly. More tears fell freely from my eyes, as pain thrashed through my chest.

I would rather endure the Cruciatus curse one hundred times over before I agreed to this.

"Will you do it?" she begged, her eyes begged, and her face was drawn. I felt my mouth set, and my eyes tighten, holding back more tears.

James grabbed my wrist as I reached for my wand. "Sirius! Don't do this!" he begged. "See reason, brother!" I looked at him, trying to relay to him the pain I now felt. The horror, at what I was about to do. Charlotte let out a sob, and fled from the room. Henry, with one final, loving glance at his daughter, followed his wife. "Melody, baby, there are ways to fix this!" James protested, wincing when Melody reached out to touch his cheek.

"James." she whispered, her bottom lip trembling. "I'm scared big brother." her voice shook and he gathered her in a hug. She gripped his shirt with both her hands and her voice was muffled as she spoke next. "I can't do this if you don't help me."

"Then don't do it." James begged, but he knew she had made up her mind. "Please Melody." his voice was barley a whisper. It was barley a real conviction to save his sister. Melody looked up at him and smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry." she kissed his cheek. James submersed into silence, and backed away from us. He wrapped his arms around Lily's waist. She didn't look up from Harry's face.

Tears glistened on her cheeks as she kept her gaze locked on her child.

There was a cry of anger, the slam of a door, and Remus was gone. My eyes locked with Albus'. I had to look away. Tears rolled silently down his cheeks, disappearing into his beard. He didn't want this to happen any more than the rest of us. But he was doing _nothing _to stop this from happening! I looked back to Melody, and saw her watching me warily. I held the choice in my hands now.

"Sirius?" she whispered, stepping back to me.

"Don't make me do this." I begged, pulling her against the length of my body. I was making one final attempt to change her mind. One final attempt to make her see how much I loved her. She wrapped her arms around my waist and cried into my shoulder.

"I trust you Sirius." The room was nearly empty. Only a few stayed.

James and Lily, with baby Harry.

Arthur Weasley stood beside them. Molly, no doubt, had ushered their boys from the room long ago.

Frank and Alice Longbottom stood near the door, Alice was holding their son, Neville who was the same age as Harry.

Rubeus Hagrid slouched over, trying to fit his massive size into the small room.

And Albus Dumbledore just watched us with a glassy gaze, making no move to help.

All stood impassively by as I tried desperately to save the girl we all loved in one way or another.

"I love you Sirius." Was she trying to strengthen my resolve, or break it? She finally had said the words I wanted to hear her say since I first realized I loved her. With her words, images flashed through my mind. Of the life we could have together.

Our wedding day, perfect and unforgettable. The honeymoon, then getting a home. Our first child. Their first year at Hogwarts… all things that would never happen. The images died, leaving nothing but blank space in their place. I only lived in the here and now. There was no future. No past. There was only me, and Melody. I pressed my lips to hers, and grabbed a fistful of her hair. I needed to be closer to her. I couldn't loose her.

But it was inevitable.

Melody threw her arms around my neck, one hand cupping the back of my neck, the other grabbed a fistful of my shirt. Things we would never be able to do were suddenly that was all on my mind. I moved my hands to the hem of her shirt, and all too soon, she pulled away.

"I want it to be your face I see last." she whispered, her lips brushing my ear. "I want that to be the last memory I carry with me. Something I can dream with." she stepped back and looked me in the eyes. "Make me a promise Sirius. That you'll go on living. You'll look after my nephew when I can't. You'll protect him. He's the hope for the future now." she whispered, cradling my face between her hands so I couldn't look away from her very alive eyes. Eyes that much too soon would be unseeing. "He's the one that has to live now. I failed Sirius. Please, promise me."

"Mel," I begged, my voice as quiet as James' had been when he made the realization I made now.

There was no way I could save her.

"Promise me!" she shook me a little and I took her hands in my own.

"I promise." I hissed, working to control my shaking breath. She sighed in relief and rested her forehead against my collarbone.

"I will wait for you." she promised, I couldn't answer. My heart was pounding in my throat, my ears, and my stomach. The pain in my chest was too overwhelming. I barley had enough strength to reach into my pocket for my wand. "I love you." she whispered again, a soft smile touched her lips, and her eyes shone with tears she wouldn't let fall. It was good she was being strong

"I love you too," I choked out, my lower lip trembling as I lifted my wand.

Her eyes closed, and her shoulders slumped in submission. My lips moved without any conscious will to do so.

"Avada Kedavera."

The moment the words left my mouth I wished I could have recalled them. But they were out, the flash of green light blinded us, and I fell to my knees next to Melody's dead body. Lily cried out in pain and loss, her voice shaking as she tried to calm Harry's cries. Albus was sitting wearily in one of the chairs and Rubeus was sobbing into his dirty handkerchief. I had to look around at these things. I couldn't look at her. I couldn't bear to see her lying unresponsive on the floor. Couldn't stand to admit her life was over.

I threw away my wand, sobbing brokenly as it bounced off the wall, and clattered to the ground. I felt two hands on my shoulders, and James fell next to me, his hand reaching out to grip hers.

"She's just sleeping." He whispered, moving her arm so it rested on her stomach. A trail of tears fell down his cheeks as he moved her other arm. "She's only sleeping Sirius." he gripped my shoulder and shook me hard. "Do you understand?" he was wavering dangerously on the edge of loosing it. I knew I already had. I felt nothing. Because I knew if I allowed myself to feel, it would crush me. I straightened her legs and brushed aside a lock of hair that had fallen across her face and kissed her closed eyelids.

"Only this time, she won't wake up." I said with finality and cradled the last piece of Melody I had left to my chest.


	13. Chapter 13

Both men were silent. Sirius fisted his cheeks, trying to wipe away his tears. Charles made no move to wipe away his own. "My God." he whispered, blinking quickly. "How do you go on after that?" Charles asked quietly.

"I barley made it." Sirius hissed. "I couldn't make it through an entire hour without thinking about her." he drew in a shuddering breath.

"How did you end up in here though. I know you were accused for murder, but it wasn't hers, was it?"

"No." Sirius murmured. "You remember the man, Peter, I spoke of. It was before the wedding. We were worried for him." Charles raked his memory for a moment before realization dawned on him.

"Peter Pettigrew!" Sirius nodded. "the little bastard." he snarled.

* * *

My body shook with anger as I paced along the sidewalk. My mind chased itself in circles as I clenched my fists, waiting for Peter to come. I gritted my teeth when I thought about it. The letter, Peter begging me to understand why he did what he has. Why he sold James and Lily's secret to _Voldemort._ How he told _him _exactly where - I crumbled in pain when I thought around her name. She would be on Lily and James' wedding day.

Knowing we would _never_ be together again, made my heart give a painful thud. I looked up when there came the tell-tale crack of an apperation. I jumped to my feet, and saw that Peter stood under the street lamp, and smiled as I approached him.

"Sirius!" he called in his high-pitched voice.

"You vile little rat!" I roared at him, grabbing him by the neck, and pushing him up against a wall.

"Now, Sirius, my friend."

"I am not your friend!" Sirius growled ferociously. "How dare you even think the word after what you did to James and Lily… what you did to Melody!" Peter flinched at the words, and I dropped him. He coughed, and clutched his throat.

"You did that yourself…" Peter said, looking up at me. My anger was beyond words, so I simply snarled at him as I pulled my wand from my pocket.

"If I hadn't done what I had, He would have…" Peter began, but I cut him off, grabbing him by his collar and hoisting him to his feet.

"Peter." I spoke as though speaking to a small child. "You sold James and Lily to Voldemort!" I tossed him into the road. Not lucky enough for me, though. There were no cars this time of night. "They are _dead _Peter. _DEAD_!" I crouched over him. "Their son was only a year old. He'll never get a chance at life."

"I'm sorry Sirius." Peter whimpered, cowering against the pavement. "He would have killed me if I didn't tell him where they were…"

"So you just went and told him." I huffed.

"And Melody… I didn't want to tell him. Honest I didn't Sirius. I thought he knew about her…" I glared down at him.

"You…" My eyes widened when I realized what he meant. "You told him about the Prophecy!" my teeth snapped together with an audible clack. I stood and pointed my wand in his face. "Crucio!" I hissed through my teeth. Peter writhed on the ground. The moment the curse came from my lips, I saw Melody's disapproving look, as she folded her arm and tutted me. Like she had when her brother, and I got into too much trouble. I broke the spell off, and yanked him to his feet. "How could you Peter? After all they'd done for you! How could you betray them like this?" I sneered. Peter looked down at his feet, shuffling them against the pavement. When he didn't offer any words, I took a deep breath. "What made you do it?" Peter looked up and pressed his lips into a tight line.

"They came… it was late, and I wasn't prepared. I could have probably fought them off if I had simply been awake."

"And that gives you an excuse? Good job Peter. You might as well have said the Killing Curse yourself. Because everyone is going to know you betrayed the Potters. You gave away their secret. You told Him about Melody." my voice broke around her name. "She died at eighteen Peter. She never had a chance to live. She never had a chance to be a mother!" My anger was returning. My hands balled into fists. Peter squeaked, and held his hands up in front of his face.

"I'm sorry."

"No matter how many times you say that Peter, it will never bring any of them back. It won't fix any of this!" I sneered. "I'm going to turn you in to the Dementors. Peter. And you are going to pay for the damage you have caused. After Dumbledore learns what happened, he'll make sure they give you the Kiss." Peter's eyes suddenly became bright.

"Now, Sirius. I don't think that will ever happen." he said, reaching in his pocket for something. I brought up my wand quickly. Peter pulled out a small pocket knife. "Because after tonight. No one is going to believe a murderer." I chuckled darkly.

"You are insane if you think that you can kill me while I hold the wand, and you have… that." I raised an eyebrow, and questioned his sanity.

"Oh, no. Not me Sirius. You. Everyone is going to know the story about how you sold the Potter's to Voldemort. Your new Master."

"No one would believe that!" I hissed.

"Because you were sad, Sirius, that you shunned your families ways when you were a child. And you embraced the Black in you." Peter's mouth curved into a malicious smile. He grimaced as the blade bit deep into the skin of his finger.

"What are you doing?" I called out, wondering if I should do something, intervene.

"Everyone in the world will know how you maliciously murdered your good friend, Peter Pettigrew, and all that was left of the poor boy was a finger." he cried out as the top part of his finger fell to the ground. I sneered at the sight of the blood pouring over his hand. He just grimaced and glared up at me.

"Goodbye Sirius. I hope everything works out for the best." he reached into his other pocket, pulled out his wand and pointed his wand at a cluster of apartments that held sleeping muggles.

"Peter, _don't_!" I called. But it was too late.

"Incendio!" he called. A large ball of fire blasted into the side of the building. There were screams as the Muggles lucky enough to be missed by the inferno, scrambled away from the sudden heat. Peter shifted into his animegus form, the fitting image of a rat, and scampered into the sewers.

"Sirius Black!" someone called. I turned just in time to be rendered motionless by the body bind curse. "You are under arrest for attempted exposure of our world…" but I knew that they would come up with a lot more before this was done. I simply allowed them to lead me away. I never even attempted to get away.

James was gone now. Lily and Harry were gone as well. They were my only escape from the real world. When I was with them, we could laugh, and remember times past without tears getting in the way. Now that they were gone, there was just no point in fighting.


End file.
